


BwtG6 - Cockyboys

by LadyMorgan



Series: Between the worlds ... The Game IV [4]
Category: CockyBoys RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crossover/Supernatural/Cockyboys, Dilator, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Gabriel looked up from the newspaper and raised his head questioningly as the next afternoon the bell rang at the door.It was too early for their guests."You're not here by chance?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he saw Cas standing in front of the door.Excited, the dark-haired man followed into the living room and sat down on the couch."No. Eva said Calvin and Josh are coming over?!""Calvin and Josh ...", Gabe murmured, but could not resist a giggle. "Are you a fan?"





	1. Chapter 1

"Have we finally got everything?"

With an annoying hum, Gabriel pulled his wife's hand because he just wanted to lie on the couch in front of the TV at home. Instead, he had to surrender to the annual Christmas hustle and get the stupid gifts.

He hated that, unlike Eva, who had taken a liking to a group of wooden reindeer. Shaking his head, he stopped and patiently waited until she decided to either buy the stuff or just stare.

After another endless hour, they had stowed everything in the car, and his eyes fell on a small cafe.

"That's what I've earned at least a hot chocolate, or five," he grumbled, then twisted the corners of his mouth into a broad grin, wiggling his eyebrows. Eva nodded because she could not say no to a good cappuccino.

Not ten minutes later, two men came in at the door, and excitedly Eva poked her husband in the side.

"Ow!" He replied though he had to admit that it did not hurt.

The young woman was not impressed by that anyway, because her attention was on the two, who sat down at a small, round table and joked and laughed.

"Those are two of the 'Cockyboys', are not they?!"

Gabriel followed her gaze and frowned.

"How do you know the 'Cockyboys'?!"

"Not yet, but we can change that," she grinned and wanted to get up. Gabriel held her back shaking his head and asked what the hell she wanted from them. Because he was so serious, Eva had to laugh and calm her husband with a kiss.

The two men had watched this scene because they were almost exactly opposite. And since Eva occasionally glared at them, they did not hesitate and joined the others.

"Is this still free?" The handsome boy with the curly brown hair asked and pointed to the chair. Gabriel answered with a shrug, his wife with a smile.

"Josh Moore, Calvin Banks," the tall blonde with the many tattoos introduced the two.

"I know," Eva smiled and offered her hand. Gabriel did the same, but only because it was polite.

As the two learned during the conversation, the boys had a show in town a few days later. They were the first ones because they wanted to see more of the city. Eva's eyes lit up. Gabriel still could not do anything about this subject and vowed to inform himself immediately when he was at home. After all, it was about his favorite topic and not knowing something was driving him crazy.

"If you feel like it," Calvin said before they went their way and reached into his jacket pocket, took out two tickets and winked at Eva.

Then he scribbled his phone number on one of the tickets with the addition, she should get in touch if she knew where to get good cocktails.

Her tongue was once again faster than the brain, and so the young woman answered that she had attended a training course. What was meant to be a joke, the boys accepted as an invitation, and after Eva had revealed where they lived, the two had invited themselves for the next evening.

In the car, on the way home, Eve bit her lower lip and turned her head to her husband.

"Are you mad?"

Of course, he did not like it when he was just passed over, but... For one thing, he could not be angry with his wife, on the other hand, he found the two sympathetic and nice, and a common topic of conversation was already found.

But first, he had to look at a few of these pornos because he was excited.

Said and done. Gabriel could not get away from the computer all evening long.

"If you do not come to dinner, exceptionally the food comes to you."

Eva put the loaded tray on the table before she kissed her husband and sat down next to him. Then she asked if he had already got suggestions.

"Rather fear. I mean, did you see the monster cocks? Holy shit!"

At the shocked expression of her husband, Eva had to grin, and when he then spilled a spoonful of pumpkin soup on the table, she pressed the pause button, shaking her head.

Over time, he understood his wife, what exactly she found so unique about these pornos.

Gabriel looked up from the newspaper and raised his head questioningly as the next afternoon the bell rang at the door. It was too early for their guests.

"You're not here by chance?!" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he saw Cas standing in front of the door.

Excited, the dark-haired man followed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"No. Eva said Calvin and Josh are coming over?!"

"Calvin and Josh ...", Gabe murmured, but could not resist a giggle. "Are you a fan?"

A little sheepish, he said yes with a shrug.

"But we have them not invited to fuck."

Rolling his eyes, Castiel replied that he knew that, too.

Granted, he was a bit nervous too, but not like his wife. Shaking his head, Gabe watched her walk from one corner to the other; put some snacks in a bowl and put some drinks on the table.

Two hours later, the two young men stood in front of the door with flowers.

"For the lovely hostess," Josh explained, handing the flowers to Eva and greeting her with a kiss on her mouth. Then he suddenly remembered and squinted at Gabriel.

"Do not worry, I will not spank your ass," he said, breaking the uncomfortable quiet seconds.

"That's what I'm responsible for."

The young man who was at least a head taller smiled and winked at Gabriel. Gabe bit back a slight growl, as he imagined, because that made him a little horny.

Eva had to smile when Calvin took off his jacket, for it revealed a white tank top. Although there were no minus degrees but it was December; Winter!

But that was one of his trademarks, as well as his curls. He was a handsome, young man. Not in a classic, masculine manner with excessive muscles or hardened, angular facial features. No, he had something more boyish, daring, mischievous.

That's exactly how she had imagined him. Always friendly and never embarrassed by a saying. Charming, sociable but also very polite and well behaved. And his bright blue eyes had something that immediately made you feel good. But Josh was no less fascinating. The tall, well-built, at the moment blonde, young man with the blue-green eyes always had a welcoming smile on his face and Eva could not wait to see more of his fascinating tattoos. Above all, she wanted to count the birds on his left upper arm.

The first question that burned on Eva's tongue was whether the boys were all gay.

"Most of them, the rest are interested in both," he replied but said in the same breath that this was their job.

Somewhat embarrassed, the young woman scratched her head and explained the question by the fact that these pornos were fundamentally different from others because it was about keenness; Kiss, talk and a lot of foreplay, passion, and tenderness. It was so sensual and just great to look at, and above all things seemed so real.

"Closeness, sharing each other's energy, taking time and responding to the partner. This is very important for us.

But we have to cum; you can not fake that," Calvin laughed and winked at Cas.

The evening took its course, the conversations became more intense, and soon everyone knew everything about each other. There were almost no secrets and no shame in front of each other.

On the contrary. All five agreed that there was nothing better if you could talk to someone about these things.

"To bring 20 minutes of maximum performance, I imagine challenging," Gabriel interjected and looked at the attractive Josh, after that he added with a nod that the physical effort also delayed the cumshot.

"And some things are cut anyway," Eva replied, whereupon the two porn actor looked at her laughing and with big eyes.

Shrugging, she replied that it was almost impossible for a hand to be anywhere else, from half a second to the next

"What you pay attention to ..."

When Eva started to yawn, and Cas was infected automatically, Josh said with a grin.

"If you're too tired for sex today, we'll be back tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Cas replied, partly surprised, partly pleased and got a nod from both men.

For Eva, it was clear after this evening that there was good chemistry between Cas and Calvin, but her husband did not seem to be opposed to Josh.

The next day ...

"Shall I help you?"

Gabriel stopped humming when he heard a knock from his wife.

He was already in the bathroom longer than usual, and with a smile, Eva turned back when he said no. Granted, he was nervous and agitated, and the thought of having the two professionals as a guest also aroused him. But it was not time yet, and with a snap of his fingers, he made that clear even to his cock.

The afternoon started as the evening before. It was laughed and fooled around and also drunk a lot. Cas and Gabriel drank a little more, and Eva had the feeling that the two had to drink courage and smiled into herself. She knew her two men could not wait, but as always, they needed a little push.

"Can we finally see the secret room?"

Calvin pulled Eva's hand impatiently, giving her a seductive look with his big, blue eyes. What he saw there when the red-haired woman unlocked the black door of the playroom, at first elicited a loud, appreciative whistle and instinctively he reached between his legs, for he immediately felt something grow.

"That almost looks like a dome studio."

"Experiences?", Eva laughed, and Calvin shook his head.

"Are you ... are you doing?" Josh wanted to know.

"Not professional, if you wanted to know that," she replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"My wife is my personal dominatrix," Gabriel smiled and kissed Eva on the cheek. And he said that with so much pride in his voice that the sensitive redhead's eyes almost filled with tears of emotion.

"God, I can think of 30 ways spontaneously," Josh mumbled. With half-open mouth, he looked around curiously, before he opened all the drawers and looked at the enormous assortment.

Calvin then came up with the idea that a shoot could take place here as well.

"You would also be rewarded generously," he added, stroking Eva's back as he saw that she hesitated, while Gabriel did not mind.

As Josh pulled out a pack of condoms, he looked at them one at a time.

"Say, you're all clean, are not you?"

"Do you want to see our certificate?" Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. Josh just shrugged as he had to ask that to have unprotected sex and threw the condoms over his shoulder with a laugh.

After the question had been settled, who with whom, who started and how far everyone was willing to go, Eva sat down on the couch and put her feet up, but only to be crookedly looked at by Calvin.

"If you think you can rest here while we're sweating then you're wrong," he laughed, and Josh grabbed her with a loud laugh and put Eva over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. Slowly, he let the young woman back on her feet and took her face in his hands, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to hers while his body automatically came closer

"Forgive him, but he has not had a wife for a long time," Calvin laughed behind her, who had been watching his friend's bungling action for a few moments.

With gentle movements, he stroked Eva's long, red hair from the neck and placed kisses on the exposed skin, which made her shiver to the tips of her toes. As Calvin's demanding fingers fondled over her back, Josh's hands brushed her arms down to her fingers, locking them with his own. With a contented sigh, Eva put her head back against the curly-haired man's chest and closed her eyes. Trapped between the two, she felt and heard their arousal, which spread like wildfire in her as the two rubbed against her like an agile cat.

Meanwhile, Castiel and Gabriel had sat on the bed and followed with a contented hum, the events before their eyes before Josh with a wink suggested that they should not make it too comfortable.

Eva, too, became bolder, caressing Josh's short beard briefly, before her hands moved lower and traced his perfect upper body. She could not help but slowly undress him from head to toe with rapt looks.

Naughty, she put her hands under his sweater and could elicit a deep moan, as her fingers touched his sensitive nipples, she knew that this was his weak point. Even if Eva would have liked it, but Josh had dropped off his sweater at lightning speed. But when she stared at the long, naked width of his torso and the tight skin of his stomach, that had long been forgotten.

But first Calvin wanted to see what was hidden under the young woman's clothes and whispered in Eva's ear to raise her arms. When her shirt fell to the floor, she turned around, wanted to taste him too. The shyness vanished as she rifled through Calvin's curls and pressed her lips to his.

"A beautiful back can also delight," the man behind her murmured and let his tongue wander over her sensitive skin and elicited Eva a comforting sigh.

Watching his wife enjoy it made Gabriel horny and since she was busy at the time, he put his hand on Cas's thigh and looked at him encouragingly.

The dark-haired man did not have to be asked, put his hand on the neck of his friend to pull him closer for a kiss.

"You're perfect, Eve," Josh whispered against her lips, taking his lower lip gently with his teeth and pulling until his greenish eyes merged with hers. More teasing kisses followed until Calvin became impatient and turned her again to continue where his friend left off.

Unable to keep her eyes open longer, with the wonderful emotions rushing through her body, she totally let herself down and left the men in control.

Only when the two had taken off Eva except for her black underwear and the young woman was hot from the tender activities of the guys, they let go of her and shooed her on the couch where Josh took a seat, too. Instead, the young curly-head waved Cas to him and kissed him carefully. The older man immediately melted, put his hands on the other's face, and returned the tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go away; we need the couch!" Calvin said, and with a wave of his hand, he shooed away the three tensioners, who sat down with a giggle immediately on the bed to follow the action.

The handsome boy, Cas found him really quite handsome, hooked his fingers into his waistband and went with him back to the couch, kissing, where he sat down, put his arm on the armrest and looked at him with a wink. Cas was in command and wanted to enjoy it fully, and the other left him.

Still. With gentle kisses over Calvin’s neck, down over his slightly hairy upper body and stroking from his armpit to the thick hair, he had brought the young man in a matter of seconds to full speed. It was never known to pornographers whether that was played or not, but Cas hoped at least that the latter was the case. Then he dropped to his knees and stroked and kissed what was under his jeans.

"Oh yes, tease me. Make me horny," Calvin whispered, licking his lips and closing his eyes.

After petting enough, Cas wanted to know more and opened his jeans with slightly trembling hands; hoping it would not be noticed. The younger man got up, shoved Cas onto the couch and slowly, Calvin unbuttoned the buttons on his jeans one at a time, spreading them out, showing fair skin and dark brown, curly hair.

The older man swallowed as his eyes widened. Only when the other one said that he was not the first to react in such a way could Castiel avert his eyes and blush. He felt at least the heat that spread to his ears.

He still did not know exactly, what he should think and somehow he was not aroused anymore. To put it more precisely, he got a little bit scared.

"8,7 inch", he answered the silent question with a smile. "And you will love each one of them."

Damn, the boy was 20 years younger than him, and in any other life, Cas would never even waste the thought of doing that. But only one look out of those big, blue eyes and he melted away.

Calvin reached out his hand, pulling Cas close to him and kissing him, making him feel dizzy while sassy fingers were on his shirt, unbuttoning it. He only interrupted the kiss so long that he could Castiel strip down after a few moments except for his dark blue pants.

Although he tried to hide it well, the younger man noticed how Cas had suddenly become tense. But over time he became more courageous and self-confident, and much of it was helped by the encouraging, hot and dirty words whispered to him over and over again, for when Calvin was not moaning or breathing, he talked, pushed him, made him horny. And so it did not take long for the older man to be completely aroused and ready for more.

After Calvin sat down again and pushed Cas's underpants to his ankles, which made him anything but fleet-footed, the young man took the cock that dangled from his face in his mouth. No, that was not true. He suddenly swallowed it as if it were nothing, while the tip of his tongue massaged Cas's testicles. Again and again.

Vigorous, fast, loud. These strong hands massaged, pinched and caressed his ass until Cas's knees became soft as butter. Sounds came out of his mouth, which he had seldom heard from himself, and while he had to focus on not cumming immediately, he could not help but watch as this curly head kept bouncing back and forth, at a pace that the stars danced in front of Cas’ eyes. Those blue eyes kept looking up at him, making sure his partner liked that as well. Damn yes. That felt so good. But much faster than he wanted, it was over again.

Smirking, Calvin lay down so that his legs dangled over the armrest and tenderly forced Cas to kneel over him, who now found himself confronted with that huge cock, while the curly boy was already a step further and kissed and licked his ass, slightly biting, kneaded or gently slapped. But for a long time, Cas did not hesitate, licked and sucked, trying to take it as deep as possible, swallowing and panting and hearing with pleasure how much the other enjoyed it. That was not played, Cas could say for sure.

The sense of pleasure and pure ecstasy mingled with teasing tenderness and wild passion, floating his body and mind. And then that tongue that went so deep into him that he saw stars again and those divine fingers ... That was so amazing that Cas almost lost his mind. Seeking help, he clung to Calvin's thigh and gasped for air. He wanted more, immediately; tried to imagine if he would fuck Calvin right here, right here on the couch ...

The younger man almost choked when he unexpectedly felt a finger that drilled deep into him and cut off the air supply for a moment. He already had a lot of men, and this one was extraordinary. He loved men; everyone aroused him in his very special way. Cas, he found out very quickly was an incredible kisser. Besides, he was incredibly affectionate, damn attractive and also a little shy. Still. Inwardly, he had long decided that these hours should be an unforgettable experience for both and therefore deserved this handsome man everything. Calvin pushed him back one last time, licking that beautiful cock again, kissing Cas deeply and tenderly before sitting up and shooing him up.

Slightly taken by surprise, Cas stood on shaky legs, but Calvin was just as surprised as the older man knelt before him and retook his cock in his mouth.

But Calvin had something else in mind, balancing on the couch where Cas should resume his activity, and while he was performing his deepthroating skills, which made him choke a few times but earned respect and appreciation, he felt warm hands on his back, which went deeper and deeper.

Calvin squeezed two of his fingers in Cas; fast, hard and as deep as he could in this position.

Alternating with the wonderful feeling these fingers produced in his ass, there was also hot flashes that made Cas sweat as Calvin slapped his butt several times. He knew he'd be sore the next day, as weird as he stood and took turns holding on to the backrest or Calvin. It was so worth it.

Again a deep tongue kiss again caresses and loving touch.

"Shit, baby. You're perfect," Cas heard his friend murmuring in a husky voice to his hairline and nibbling on the sensitive earlobe, whereupon the elder got goosebumps again.

One last time, the question of whether he would be ready. One last time the answer, what should this stupid question. If he could not finally feel, after what his body longed for half an hour, Cas would have lost his mind.

With his heart pounding, he leaned forward, resting his hands on the soft leather couch and hearing his young friend position himself behind him. In the porn industry it was not common to use lube, and on that day Cas and Gabriel learned that spit was also slippery.

Cas's cock was as hard as he had seldom felt before and wobbled and tapped his stomach with every movement.

That he had a lot to offer, he knew, but he had learned from the previous discussions, Cas was not unpracticed in these things. Again and again, he patted with his favorite part of the body on the shapely ass in front of him, rubbed up and down and up and down, until he finally started and penetrated.

"Breath in, breath out. Concentrate on breathing. Do that for me, handsome boy," Calvin softly said as Cas gasped, closing his eyes and adjusting to the feeling. Without a break, he sensed how long 8.7 inches were before Calvin pulled out and gave him a few seconds to digest it all. And again. And again; until he stayed in that tight warmth and leaned forward, hugging Cas and snuggling up to his back.

"Are you okay, baby?"

For him, it was important that his partner was comfortable. With tender kisses and loving touch, the dark-haired relaxed in just a few moments and the lust overcame him. Challenging, he stretched his ass even further back, eliciting a delighted laugh from Calvin. With that certainty, he began to move slowly, allowing Cas to consciously perceive each inch before shifting to a faster pace; then relaxed for a moment, as the other took over the rhythm before Cas put a leg on the couch to get some more powerful thrusts.

It was intense; it felt incredible, both of them kept saying it all the time. Suddenly the older man felt emptiness and a few moments later he was sitting on the couch, bending his legs as far as he could, while Calvin knelt in front of him and reappeared, their lips only inches apart; and each of them deeply breathed in those arousing sounds of the other, interrupted by tender kisses. To see the feelings in each other's eyes was highly explosive.

But it was not over yet, because he also wanted to feel Cas inside him, and so he straddled him, letting his pelvis circle, making both sweat and moan, before leaning back and letting Cas take over the pace. His words were barely audible, his breath trembling as Calvin was overwhelmed by his feelings.

"Yeah, yeah, faster!"

That was the only command to understand, and Cas followed; rubbed this gorgeous cock as fast as he could and after a few seconds shot the white liquid and covered Calvin's upper body and part of the couch. Thankfully you could easily wipe that off. Otherwise, the two would have caught a reprimand from Eva.

His body jerked and quivered and cramped so hard that Cas almost lost if he had not slipped out in time. And then Cas made something so hot that, if he could, he would have come again. With his hand, he wiped the sperm from Calvin's upper body and used it as a lubricant for himself.

"Thanks, baby," he grinned as Calvin found his prostate instantly, and smiling, they kissed each other again until Cas rolled his eyes and with a scream he surrendered to his feelings, spurred on by Calvin's challenging words to show what he had to give.

Completely worn out, the two of them pressed their foreheads together, smiled happily and allowed themselves a moment before watching what their friends were doing.

**

Gabriel had watched the lovemaking of the two closely, and he had wondered a few times if he could become so tender with Josh because what he had seen was a passionate harmony between two lovers. He forced himself not to think too much because Josh could be his son as well.

"You do not need permission from me; you know that."

Gabe looked at his wife in surprise, because it was once again as if she had read his mind.

But he was so aroused and wanted only salvation, and since most of the blood was already rushing downwards, he was also a bit taken by surprise, as Josh pushed him in a skillful move face-first against the wall, holding his hands behind his back together while wonderfully soft lips kissed his neck.

Even if he wanted to suppress it, he could do nothing about the relieved, deep moan that broke away from his lips.

Josh's other hand cleverly undid the buttons on Gabriel's shirt and then went on a journey of discovery on his bare skin. What he felt under his fingers also caused him to sigh contentedly. Again and again, he stroked over Gabriel's chest, felt the increasingly hardening nipples and by the resonance he got, he knew that these were in the least as sensitive as his own. That made him horny.

The first touch of Josh's fingers, direct and brisk, was like an electric shock that went right into Gabe's cock. His breath was racing in his chest, and automatically he pushed his hips back, twisting slightly in that wonderful touch.

The humming noise that came from the younger man as he stroked Gabriel's cock through his pants was quietly growling in anticipation and fucking dirty.

Enough that the older man turned around, opened his own pants, looked up into the green eyes and pressed closer to the warm body. Also, he was partly surprised and wondered when it had also Josh managed to undress himself down to the underpants. But he did not care.

Immediately, Josh bent down, sucking on Gabriel's lower lip, over his teeth and finally bringing his tongue into play. In no time he had undressed the other to his underwear, and Gabe was already too caught up in the situation to defend, or want to. He enjoyed the weight with his eyes closed, as Josh pushed him against the wall, again and again, felt the breath and the kisses the young man left on his skin. It was wonderful.

"Are your knees going weak?" The younger man teased with a soft giggle as he breathed in Gabriel's ear. When he nodded, Josh shooed him onto the bed, because the size difference was just too big for the planned.

As the two lay side by side, Gabe did not know what to do. He was so nervous. But that came to an end within seconds, as Josh took the lead and pressed against him, just kissing him. Gabriel hesitated for a moment but agreed, and he liked it.

Gabriel could not resist the short, nervous laugh and blushed to his ears as Josh said how attractive he was. Automatically, his cock hardened through the combination of Josh's deep, husky voice and this guy who looked like a sin on two legs. Clenching his throat, he forced his eyes to concentrate on something else so as not to lose control of himself immediately.

Their love game got hotter, and the sounds coming out of their mouths became louder and louder — hands, tongues, breath. In no time, both were heated, and while both erections rubbed against each other, the older man could only think how much he wanted it. Since it was too slow for Gabriel, because Josh seemed to really enjoy this affection, he took control, got up, and explored the muscular, hairless body of the other. Continuously whispered words about how good that felt made him bolder, and when he was done with his upper body, he slid lower, pressed his lips to the younger man's mighty baggy underpants.

Gabriel's long hair had fascinated him from the beginning, and he could not help but sink his fingers into it, pulling or just stroking it.

Challenging, Josh stretched his body, twirling on both of his nipples as Gabriel's hot breath hit his twitching cock. It felt so intense despite the fabric that was still over it that he moaned loudly, making Gabriel even harder. His tongue licked up and down where those underpants showed skin. Again and again, ever closer, while his hands caress the inner thighs of his partner.

"Fuck, baby. Take it off," Josh whispered, raising his butt.

Gabriel did as ordered, leaving this ... he had no words to describe what he saw. For one thing, he had respect, on the other he could not wait.

"Do you like what you see?" Gabe could only answer with a nod.

The initial fear became curiosity within a second.

"Lick it!"

His voice sounded rougher and more impatient than he had intended, but he could not help it.

It was only a whisper, but a clear command and as Josh sat up wide-legged and stroking his cock slowly, looking at the smaller man provocative, Gabriel did not hesitate for a moment, leaning over him and tried his utmost.

It sounded terrible as Josh slowly but steadily poked his throat, but Gabe gradually took a liking to it and what he liked most was that Josh's hands caressed him so gently. These pleasurable sounds he emitted translated as wonderful, electric vibrations that brought the younger man to indignant moans.

For a long time he did not want that; that is, he would have wanted it, but Josh had other things to do with Gabriel too, and he did not want to give him that control for too long, though he did it so damn good.

In a nimble move, Josh threw his partner on his stomach after removing the last disturbing fabric and growling at what he saw. Yes, he could work with that. Wonderful.

Gabe looked expectantly over his shoulder and wiggled his ass provocatively.

Josh tore himself from his rigidity and grabbed firmly with both hands in the soft flesh, pulled a little and massaged tenderly. What he had quickly figured out was that Gabriel was not averse to spanking his ass in between, because Josh loved that. A little bit of pain and pleasure at the same time.

The older man was slightly surprised when he felt a short pain, where kisses were placed just a few seconds ago. Gabe turned and nodded when asked if he liked it. And so Josh did it again, lifting his hips and clapping his right cheek before sliding higher and stealing a sweet, teasing tongue kiss before letting his lips and tongue glide over the neck, back and down; finally licked where Gabriel wanted to feel it so badly. Only tenderly, then more and more intensively pierced this agile tongue in his hole, made him so wet that he felt it on his thigh.

And immediately there were also fingers, which stretched him gently, but steadily. Gabriel almost died of arousal and that wonderful, horny feeling; he pressed his face into the pillow and groaned loudly and unrestrained until Josh told him he wanted to hear that.

Hard and soft. Josh knew exactly how and where he had to touch the older man to bring him to cloud nine in no time and that verbal eroticism of the two rose to infinity. But before that, the younger man rubbed himself provocatively, let Gabe fidget on, kissed him on the shoulder, ear, and cheek.

That expression on his face made Eva giggle when her husband said with a smile that he was so damn big and Josh replied that that big cock was dive right in his ass. For a short while, that smile died as he became aware of it.

"Fuck, yeah," he grinned but then again.

The spitting sounds always made goosebumps, but he had to admit, that was a big turn on. He could not wait anymore.

"Carry on. I want to feel it. Every inch!"

"Every inch," the younger man teased before giving him what the other asked for. With an aroused growl, he slid his erection between his friend's cheeks, rubbing up and down, his lower lip between his teeth.

Slowly, very slowly. Although Josh could not see Gabriel's eyes getting bigger and his breath getting smaller, he promised to take good care of him.

"Shit, that big. Oh, fuck!"

"All yours ..."

Hot sparks danced through his abdomen. It was so strange, it hurt, but at the same time, it felt so unbelievably good. In and out, again and again until he was deep inside him.

Of course, he was aware of the fact that he had to endure a lot when he first saw Josh. But this one. Even though his partner was incredibly careful and tender, trying to distract him with pats, kisses, bites and whispered words; for a few moments, it was the fucking hell.

At some point, maybe it was the way Josh said how well he did it, maybe it was the gentle kisses he spread around his neck or his sensitive ear ... But at some point, the tremendous burning and insane pressure that had filled his innermost heart had subsided, and it was just awesome.

Strong jolts that made the bed creak softly, short pauses in which Josh clasped him and exchanged hot kisses, and again and again a different angle made both men sweat. Suddenly he had withdrawn and was already up. Gabriel's brain was still digesting the slap he had felt on his ass cheek, before Josh stood in front of him, pulled Gabriel to him and he was filled again a few seconds later.

He had to hold on to something, his legs threatening to give way, but Josh grabbed his upper arms first, then his hands moved to his hips, wildly pounding him for a few moments in pure ecstasy before he pulled away again and sat on the chair.

It was happening so fast that Gabriel almost got dizzy, but the desire to have that cock in him was too big to worry about. In no time he sat down again on him. Josh was holding him tight, and Gabriel was so close.

He liked to kiss the younger man and quickly learned how to move his tongue to take the other's breath away.

To change his mind, he admired and counted Josh's tattoos, wondering which one had hurt the most.

"Fucking tease," Gabriel grunted, but the sparkle in his eyes and the way he licked his tongue over his friend's lips told something else, and that smile told Josh that Gabriel enjoyed the situation as much as he did. "Finish it!"

No sooner had he finished this sentence and his hands firmly locked in the neck of the other, Gabe dropped his own head back, and while his heartbeat in wild staccato, he gave himself with a lustful cry his feelings.

Josh chuckled as one white stripe after another struck his chest.

"Fuck ... fuck ... fuck!"

With one hand and his last strength, he leaned on Josh's thigh, while the younger man clasped him tightly so that he did not fall; let Gabe enjoy it, let him do just that, which made the last spark skip.

"Yes, baby. So hot. Just like that ... ", the younger man smiled and went with every movement. With gentle thrusts he let him come down after the climax and then pointed Gabriel to his knees, slapping his cock, which was filled to bursting, a few times against his cheek, before the older man opened his mouth and sucked on his testicles alternately,

"Fuck, baby. Impressive," the younger one acknowledged appreciatively as he let his cock slide slowly and deeply into the damp heat again and drew in a sharp breath as he felt it, and wanted to escape.

But Gabriel put his hands firmly on the ass of his friend and sucked hard, almost forced Josh to his knees as he lost control and, after relieving himself, sank onto the ground. Completely surprised by these events, but also incredibly impressed, he smiled at Gabriel.

"You spilled something there, baby," he whispered, pointing to the corner of his mouth where the remaining traces were still visible and licking everything away before their lips found themselves again, and everything was shared fairly.


	3. Chapter 3

When he looked at the clock, Gabe noticed with astonishment that only 20 minutes had passed. It seemed like a wonderful eternity that was over much too soon.

"I'll order pizza before we go to the next round," Eva said, standing up before turning around with a big grin. "Get dressed, guys."

"I think a shower is now the first thing I need," Gabriel groaned.

"Lucifer would have liked to see that, too," Gabe joked with his mouth full, an hour later at the round table in the living room.

"Who is Lucifer?", Josh asked and was told that this was one of their lovers.

"One of ...?"

"One of my seven boys," Eva replied, and that was when Josh almost choked.

"Holy shit. Seriously? You're just as dirty as we are," Calvin laughed after swallowing down, picking up his glass and toasting everyone, whereupon Eva grinned, shaking her head.

It was Saturday, early evening and everyone was so well fed.

"Of course that comes from you. You did not have any action, "Gabe murmured as his wife suggested to take a little walk.

"Oh, my poor darling," she replied, sitting down in his lap and kissing him so passionately that she could have demanded everything from him.

After a restful and exuberant half hour in the fresh air, everyone had recharged enough energy and could not wait to start again.

"Who is stripped down last, gets fucked," Calvin said to Cas and undressed in no time. Cas was in no hurry and blushed slightly as the other man drew him in a deep kiss and whispered knowingly. "Oh, that's the way it is."

Yes, Cas loved this perfect cock. That, in turn, pleased the younger man, who lost no time and kissed this attractive body down.

Like a cry for help, Calvin's name slipped from Cas's lips, who, out of sheer lust, no longer knew how else to articulate himself.

The younger man teased him further and licked his skin, where his groin met his leg and continued to advance. Then, tonguing, as delicate as butterfly wings, felt at his cock, filled to bursting, and a finger that stroked him gently behind his testicles. A look into each other's eyes and a slight smirk forming around Calvin's lips after Cas's breath was gone for a moment as the younger man swallowed his cock.

So deep that the short black pubic hair tickled his nose and, in the truest sense of the word, his fat balls stroked his chin. The body of the dark-haired shivered with desire, and he could no longer hold back the loud groan when he felt the same again before he got a blowjob like never before in his life. Very noisy and all the more intense. And so deep. Oh god, so deep.

"Calvin!"

It only took three minutes, but the younger man shook his head, slapping instead on his right ass cheek, causing Cas to flinch.

As soon as Cas caught himself again and opened his eyes, he stared straight into Calvin's smiling face. A handsome young man, he thought to himself, reached out his hand, put it on Calvin's neck and pulled him down to a greedy kiss.

"Say, you're the one from Nip/Tuk who sucked his own cock, right?"

Cas laughed loudly and answered when asked if he was still so agile that it was a long time ago. But he tried. Damn it was exhausting. Cas was agile, no question, but he did not manage that.

"That's fine. Come here. Ass in the air and legs bend."

Calvin stood between him, bending his knees to bombard him with a couple of very deep bumps before settling to acrobatic performance, supporting his feet and performing some kind of push-ups on Castiel. But both did not last long, as Cas's blood rushed in his head and he felt he was checking out.

After a few minutes again a change of position.

Inviting Calvin wobbled with his cock, which he held on to the base.

"You're setting the pace," he whispered as he stroked Cas's chest continuously teasing his sensitive nipples.

"Come here, cowboy."

Calvin sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thighs, motioning Cas to sit astride him. His legs trembled as he slowly lowered himself, but when he was firmly in the saddle, it was one of the best feelings.

It was so intense, and with a groan of approval, he made it clear that everything was alright. Again and again, Calvin kneaded this slightly hairy, well-trained butt and he had to admit that he liked the way it wobbled and reacted so positively to all the stimuli. In this position, Cas was able to find out how he liked best himself, and he did that quickly. While the curly man was resting his hands on the bed and leaning his upper body back slightly, Cas could twist and kiss him, then lean forward to be fucked hard. The movements were smooth, the two bodies merged. So deep.

Just as Cas had found a rhythm, Calvin just let himself fall back and pulled him with him, but the good thing was, the angle changed again.

"That's so fucking amazing," he gasped, because to say more, he was no longer capable when new happiness hormones flooded his body.

"You feel so damn awesome, so tight for me," Calvin groaned as he moved faster, but stopped when it got too hot and straightened up.

Groaning, the younger man put his hand on Cas's head and gently forced him to take his cock deep.

"Yes, baby, that's good. Fucking Talent ... "

The dark haired man choked and spat, but he did it again and again because he loved it and he loved it when his partner liked it.

In between, he kept looking up, and with a smile, Calvin wiped the tears from his face and said that this had to be just like that before he kissed him deeply and passionately again before he gave Cas and, of course, himself the rest.

"That's so sexy."

After good sex, it was important for Calvin to cuddle and so he pressed closer to Cas, who naturally put his arm around him and returned that affection.

** 

"That was a hot show, but I think we can do better," Josh laughed.

"This is not a competition," Eva grinned.

"Yes," Calvin and Josh replied in unison.

This was not a contest, but as Eve watched her husband and Josh undress both playfully and tenderly, touching, licking and caressing each exposed piece of skin; she probably would have given this point to the two.

"Lie down on the massage couch."

"I have a better idea," Gabe replied and wiggled his eyebrows, grabbed the remote and turned the couch by pressing a button in a gynecological chair.

While Josh was still amazed, the older man asked him to take a seat so he could examine him. For a moment, Josh hesitated but agreed to the game. It was comfortable because he could relax his legs, leaning back and waiting with his hand on his cock for what his friend had planned.

First, Gabriel licked gently on the nipples of the other and based on the positive reactions he intensified his actions.

"Fuck, baby. I'm dripping ", Josh gasped and squeezed a few drops out of his cock.

He wanted to try that and put his lips on it, let it melt on his tongue while he kept his eyes on Josh and enjoyed the fire in his eyes before trying again to take him as deeply as possible. And he made it so damned clever that Josh was almost dizzy and the loud smacking sounds and the warm saliva running down him really did not help to think straight.

It was this fantastic moment when that thick, long cock touched the back of his throat, and he could smell and feel those testicles that made Gabriel moan.

At the same time he took the opportunity to spit, and a few seconds later, Gabe had slipped his thumb in Josh's anus, then his index finger and so he played and teased him until Josh begged. Although it was not initially planned, Gabriel had made him so hot that he wanted to feel more.

Even the older man was rock hard, and even though Josh, growling, promised he would get everything back, Gabriel did not stop making him curse with desire. Again and again, he pushed the head of his cock in the hot hole, slipped out again and took turns with his thumb. Until he could not do it anymore and wanted more. Very slowly and the last piece with a jerk, because he knew that Josh could handle much more.

"Great God!" The younger man gasped and clung to the support of the chair.

In addition to the heat in his body, goosebumps formed as he felt fingernails on his thighs, which gently scratched. What did this man do to him ...

The next minute, Gabriel showed that he could fuck as well before retiring and giving Josh a few seconds to let them come down again.

The younger man climbed slightly humid from the chair and pushed Gabriel on the bed, whispered to him how awesome that was and involved him again in a deep tongue kiss that ended with bites and licking underneath his belly button.

Somewhat dizzy from the ecstatic feelings, the younger man climbed off the chair and pushed Gabriel onto the bed, whispered to him how awesome that was and wrapped him again in a deep kiss that ended with bites and licking underneath his belly button.

"Mhm ..." he mumbled between his legs and Gabriel felt two big hands sliding under his butt and gently pulling his cheeks apart for better access.

Gabe felt his face glow, and his legs were shaking because it felt so damn good how that mouth, those lips, and that fucking tongue touched him; Josh knew exactly what he was doing.

Feeling that tongue so deep that he almost lost his mind, he made a sound that would have probably embarrassed him had he not been so horny. He was panting and begging while Josh licked and sucked until suddenly two fingers slid into him.

"Fuck yeah ... fuck me!"

Writhing, he stretched himself against these fingers, wanted to feel more.

"Yeah, show me what you like," Josh laughed, digging deeper, barely giving the others time to breathe.

"Say, is the room soundproof?" Calvin asked with a click of his tongue, and Cas nodded, after that, all three giggled on the couch.

"I'll take my time and listen to your body," he whispered as teeth brushed against his ear.

Gently and teasingly, he kissed him, although Gabriel was already so heated that he demanded it fast and hard. A renewed whimpering broke his lips as Josh stroked his hard cock so easily that it almost hurt.

Smooth as a cat, the tall blonde slowly moved over Gabriel's skin and bit into the soft flesh before stroking his tongue over the same spot. The more Gabe moaned and whimpered, the slower, the younger man became. Every time he tried to push his hips up to get more contact with the other body, there was a hand that pushed him down again. Sighing, he closed his eyes because somewhere he knew that.

Before Gabriel can take another breath, Josh swallowed his cock to the base and sucked, while he held it in the mouth for a moment before he released it with a loud smack from his mouth, just to start over again. In no time he was up again to engage the older man in a passionate tongue fight.

Breathing heavily, Gabriel knew he wanted everything Josh had to offer, he needed it, and that's exactly what he whispered to him.

"It's getting intense." That was the only warning Gabriel got when he was turned around with a swing and found himself on his stomach.

The younger man pushed his fingers deep into Gabriel's hips and growled excitedly as he felt his muscle give way and open for him. It was so damn good. So tight; so warm. He paused for a moment, consciously allowing his partner to perceive everything he had to offer, before slipping almost completely out of the way, only to squeeze deep into him, and if it had gone further, he would have shoved his balls in as well. Slowly. Again and again.

Then suddenly, he lay on his side, again deeply united with Josh, who pressed firmly against him and into him, put his arm around his chest and again showered Gabe with kisses and light bites on his neck and shoulders. And again the air got stuck in his lungs.

The heat had taken both completely; nothing existed around them. With sweaty hair and red ears, Gabe turned his upper body, and both shared the sweet sounds that disappeared between greedy kisses in their mouths. Even Josh had a lot of trouble to hold, and the bundle of energy throttled the pace with a grin.

His breath was warm on the shell, and again and again, he gently pulled Gabriel's earlobe between his teeth and everything the smaller one wanted was more of it. He felt Josh's weight that pushed him into the mattress again and again and it felt so damn good. Flooded with emotions, the elder grabbed everything he could. Cushions, bedstead ...

That was so intense. Every push, every movement went through his entire body like an earthquake.

"Near ... damn I'm coming," he gasped, but since Josh had his cock in his hand, literally, he knew how to prevent it.

"Please," the older man whispered, whose heartbeat was beyond good and evil, whose legs were shaking ... meaning legs; everything in him was trembling, and Gabe wished to explode finally.

Watching her husband also got Eva in full swing and slowly and very loudly she let the air escape from her lungs. That was sex the way it should be. Playful, shameless, passionate.

She loved the curled toes and the ecstatic trembling; that smile, those eyes that kept rolling back in the back of his head and those slow, sweet kisses.

Suddenly, Calvin took her leg and put it over his lap, pulling her into a greedy tongue kiss before he put his hand under her skirt and while both watched the spectacle in front of their eyes as Josh kneeled before Gabriel and spoiled him orally, found those long and experienced fingers the way and brought Eva in a flash to her limits.

Gabriel took a glance at his wife, but a moment later he had to concentrate again so as not to lose his footing.

He had a real sex god who knew exactly what he was doing. Knew when the smaller man wanted it hard. As he held Gabriel's hands together, he alternately took one of his testicles in his mouth and sucked hard, mixed with some slapping hands and firm grips on his butt.

The older man did not know when to whimper, moan, gasp or scream. His toes curled, again and again; his heartbeat had tripled and desperate with excitement he squeezed a heel in Josh's butt as he was pushed over the mattress again. It was almost too much, and again he was stopped when he was about to come before he was slightly rudely turned on his stomach.

The long hair of his partner came to Josh very much, and so he buried his fingers and pulled his head back, turned and kissed Gabriel so hard that he forgot everything around him. Again and again. At the same time, he let Gabe feel his weight and began with slow bumps and circles of his pelvis, changing the angle again and again and slowly increasing.

"So damn big. Fuck ...!" The older man gasped.

"All yours," Josh whispered, burying his fingers in the plump ass cheeks, holding him in place as Gabriel tried to deal with his emotions.

Again a change of position. It was fun, it was awesome, it was fucking exhausting.

"Ohhh ..." Gabe groaned softly as he managed to take in Josh's full length, and leaned back a bit to rest his hands on the other's knees.

Admittedly, he admired the perseverance of the other, who kept his pace as if obsessed, with his back against the wall and pounding him from below, making Gabe feel dizzy.

"Wow ... that feels amazing ..." He heard the younger man whisper, and an audible breath escaped him as he gently began to roll his pelvis and just take what he needed at that moment. It felt heavenly. Gabe was warm, tight, rhythmic, and the sight that offered itself chased endorphins through his bloodstream.

And again, Josh knew exactly when to take a break; so Gabriel was more than thrilled when his wife came to join in, more or less.

While he had still supported himself and counted the stars dancing in front of his closed eyes, Eva gave the rest to the handsome, blond man. First, she kissed him deeply and then licked his nipples for so long, while Gabriel gently kneaded Josh's plump testicles until he uttered a deep, scream and was overwhelmed by his climax, came deep into Gabriel, and with the words that foul play would not be allowed. Only a kiss from his wife was enough to send him over the abyss as well.

Greedily, Josh opened his mouth and caught a few splashes, then leaned forward and gently sucked the last drops out of him, before Gabe writhed whimpering. Josh shared with Eve, the sperm of her husband and the thought alone made him almost horny again.

Gabriel's hips were still twitching as Josh slowly pulled away from him, sinking powerlessly onto the mattress, and from the rebellious muscles, the smaller man knew that he would not be well the next day. That did not matter, because this was so worth it.

"Shit, that was just ... perfect," Josh grinned, kissing the limp body before his lips joined Gabriel's. Saying, taking a shower and going to bed, he helped Gabriel to his feet and the whole thing ended in a fit of laughter as he carried him like a bride in his arms to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas had spent the night on the couch but had to leave early, so Eva and Gabriel found only a note.

"But he liked it, even if he is running a bit wide-legged today," Eva laughed and put the note on the table.

She was about to inform the boys for breakfast when the door of the playroom opened and Calvin, naturally naked as God created him, mumbled a good morning sleepily and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

"Where are your pants?"

Calvin sat at the table, only in his underpants and shrugged.

"Pants - that's what they call these things that you pull to the bottom half when you go to the mailbox or to work," Gabriel added wittily, and received an equally fitting answer.

"I have neither one nor the other to do."

"You came a little short yesterday," Josh said as he buttered his bread and looked at Eva with a wink.

"We can catch up if you still have stamina," she laughed, whereupon she could elicit only an amused snort from the two porn actors. "But we'll do it my way if you do not mind a little dominance."

"Whatever that means, we're in," Calvin replied with a big grin.

"Alright, give me a few minutes. We'll meet in the playroom."

With a kiss, she said goodbye to the three men and went up the stairs to change.

"What awaits us?" Calvin asked, poking Gabriel in the side while helping to clear the remaining traces of the breakfast.

"You will be naked and await Eve on your knees. You will welcome her with a kiss on the shoes and only speak when you are asked. Also, your eyes point to the ground. Everything else she will tell you," he replied with a slight smile on his lips, causing the two of them to look at each other as their excitement increased from one second to the next.

 

One floor up, Eve nervously threw a last glance in the mirror before going downstairs again. Their game had never been done with strangers. Although, Josh and Calvin were no longer alien.

Calvin was the first to hear the clack of her shoes and nudged Josh to his knees. The two of them were not stupid and thought the first time they entered the playroom that their new friends were not just into vanilla sex, by the extensive equipment.

But what they got to see, though they should not look, but who could resist that sight; that made them speechless and facilitate the prohibition of speaking — a dream in red and black. The red, tight corset and the black, long skirt flattered her figure, and the red, high-set hair made Eva even stricter.

She also wore latex gloves that reached over her elbows, and on closer inspection, they discovered a riding crop that she held in her right hand. Both could only guess if Eva wore black pantyhose or stockings with which she covered her legs, which were in black, very elegant shoes.

Not only Gabriel's cock, who was sitting on the couch, jerked with enthusiasm at this beautiful appearance.

 

Eva closed her eyes for a moment and bit her cheek, trying not to laugh when she saw Calvin and Josh kneeling on the floor as they leaned forward to kiss their shoes.

"Who of you was a bad boy?" She asked in a sugar-sweet voice and with a smile, clapping her skirt with the riding crop.

"Me," it came synchronously from both guys.

Eva walked slowly to the back of the two, put down the whip, grabbed a handful of hair and pulled both heads back slightly so she could look them in the face.

"Then I'll have to punish you," she whispered and let go.

"You, get on the bed," she said, putting her hand on Josh's shoulder and then turning to Calvin. "And you, in the chair. You will not touch yourself unless I want it."

Eva knew that was an impossibility because the two were constantly doing that, so she put the whip in her skirt and took off her shoes.

 

With ropes hooked to the left and right of the wall, she tied Josh's hands, but that was not enough. Also, she attached ropes around his chest which she firmly, but not too tightly connected with his thighs. Just so that she could reach everything well, but he was still restricted in his movement.

Then she kissed him deeply and passionately and was pleased to see that he was hard before she even started. While she was busy, Josh watched her closely. Damn, Eva looked hot. Again and again, the young woman let her eyes wander between the two and already discovered the repeated time an offense.

"Two," she said, looking sharply at Calvin again as he could not resist, and put his hand on his cock.

Josh liked what Eva did to him because everything was connected with countless touches, kisses, and caresses.

But the ropes on his hands were so long that it was quite possible for him to touch himself. That was intentional because Eva did not want to make it easy for both of them and that's why she even strapped Calvin's legs, but not his hands. Then she got two blindfolds and stood in the middle, between the two, looking from one to the other.

"You will not speak, you will not touch, and you will not do anything that may displease me. For each violation, you will get acquainted with the cat o 'nine tails."

Eva saw the two glance at each other and noticed the slight grin on their lips. Apparently, she first had to gain respect. Without hesitating, she went to Calvin, kissed him intimately, then blindfolded him before climbing back onto the bed to Josh and also wrapped him in darkness.

 

At Calvin, she started, and as she stood in front of him, she thought about what to do with the pretty curly head. As quietly as possible she sneaked up and noticed how he pricked his ears and breathed as shallow as possible. Calvin was curious and excited as to what to expect and winced as he felt a smooth hand on his chest brush along his neck, caressing his cheek and lying there.

Then a thumb, which lay gently on his lips and wandered from left to right. Instinctively he parted his lips and caressed this thumb with his tongue. Suddenly it had disappeared, but only until he felt it on his left nipple again, while at the same time lips kissed the tip of his nose, then gently followed the line of his jaw.

Eva loved that. To smell, to taste and to drive the man crazy with her touches. Sex was not in the foreground for her, much more she enjoyed these games with her lovers.

Then her lips were on his but without pressure. Again he opened his mouth, wanted to kiss Eva, but that was denied him. These lips moved tenderly over his face, kissing so lightly that it was almost unnoticeable; around the neck, on the cheek, on the blindfold, and around his ears. He raised his hands instinctively to touch Eva. Slightly but surely, she knocked those hands away, saying she wanted to see them next to his body all the time.

These smooth hands felt wonderful on his skin and even though Calvin got goosebumps after the other, after some time he got incredibly hot as these touches went down deeper and from time to time a groan escaped him. Although she saw that he bit his lip in embarrassment every time, to be honest, she wanted to hear that, because she needed confirmation that they both liked it too.

Speaking. Eva glanced at Josh, who longed for company. One last kiss and after whispering to Calvin to come back, she scurried to Josh.

 

As Eve climbed onto the bed, she could hear a shaky breath of him and expectantly he tried to hear what would happen to him.

Josh shuddered as he felt her gloved, smooth hands on his skin, caressing his hair and moving down his back, stopping in front of his ass and gliding up the front again. Imagining what could happen next, because you could not see anything, had a very special magic.

Eva did not say a single word, spoke only with hands and kisses. Kisses on his entire upper body, down to his thighs and back up on his back.

Instinctively, he tensed his muscles, feeling the heat seeping through every cell of his body. She spent no less time getting Josh up to speed and with his clenched hands she knew that he had to control himself a lot because all he wanted was to touch her.

"Good boy."

That was all he heard, and one last kiss was all he felt before he was left alone again and to his thoughts.

 

With Calvin, it was easier because Eva could use the element of surprise because when she was quiet enough, he could not hear where she was at the moment.

The first kiss she placed on the inside of his thigh and reaped a surprised twitching and a slightly nervous, short laugh. After a few seconds, another kiss on the other side with the same result.

Eva could feel that his heartbeat had risen and that made her smile. Again several moments passed. Calvin sensed the burning eyes and loved and hated it equally, taking her time when he yearned for contact with every fiber of his body. The next kiss was placed unerringly on the tip of his cock, which already shone a bit wet.

"Fuck," he breathed. Eva put her hands on his thighs and briefly considered whether she should sit between his legs, but decided first to stand.

Her tongue pranced lightly along his groin and licked slowly closer to the target before Eva moved back up and put her lips on his.

Next was his nipples. While one was licked and bitten very tenderly, the other got loving pats before the sides were changed again and again, until Calvin moaned and writhed reluctantly.

"I want you to lie quietly," she whispered, waiting for him to promise her. When she repeated it, more passionately and a little firmer, the promise had long been forgotten. With a grin, she strapped a strap over his chest and heard him growling in frustration. But he did not have much time for that, because his tongue was already dancing with hers again.

 

"Josh!" Eva called, and the young man jumped startled. Damn, but it was not easy when he heard his friend groan lustfully and tried to imagine what Eva was doing with him.

Actually, she wanted to change again, but for that, the big man had to wait now and so Eva went down again, stood between his legs, let her hands wander again and watched Calvin's impatient, desperate nibble on his lower lip.

Eva knew how difficult it was for him not to be allowed to say anything, and she was proud that he could do it. But now she wanted to taste him. A relieved sigh as she finally took his cock in her hand and moved slowly.

Way too slow for his opinion, but the redhead found it very exciting, interesting and damn arousing to hold this monster in her hands. When she had felt enough, she moved further down to those extremely low-lying testicles.

She loved it when she had those things so close to her and could feel the texture and see the responses to those touches. And then there was something else to explore ...

Calvin's head automatically sank back into the soft headrest as he felt those wonderful touches that lit a firework in his abdomen.

He was completely tense, but at the same time, it was so incredibly relaxing to get this gentle massage. He loved fingers on his skin, but those smooth gloves also had their appeal. And then finally. Lips and tongue on his cock that he wanted to feel half an hour ago. Teasing. He loved that. Slow building up that arousal. Although, that was no longer necessary.

A curious tongue was stroking his hairy hole; first light, but then stronger and stronger. Oh, God!

Breathing heavily and groaning, he pressed against her.

Eva's blood pressure had also risen as she sat down and squeezed his testicles up to release that hot sight. Again and again, she licked until her tongue tip was pulled in by itself. But she did not want to give him everything except one finger.

"Oh god!" Calvin moaned loudly and arched to her.

He should not have done that, because not only was this insanely awesome feeling suddenly gone, but also a second strap was attached directly over his hips. Then he was alone with his thoughts and Josh breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the bed sinking.

 

Eva hoped that her husband could not hear these thoughts, but she found Josh incredibly attractive and sexy, and so she took great pleasure in giving him those tender touches and seeing how he responded. From his half-open mouth came lustful and enchanting sounds that not only warmed her heart but flowed directly into her lower abdomen.

Tenderly she slammed her teeth into the back of his neck, kissing down to his ass, taking it with both hands, kneading hard, before returning to his front and kissing him deeply. His weak spot was his nipples, and therefore they got a lot of attention. She loved it when she could hear her men enjoy it, but Josh was just moaning and panting and so Eve gave him a gag.

He did not like that, but it was her rules. The positive, on the other hand, was that he did not have to hold back now.

"I want you to lie down," Eva whispered, and Josh nodded.

Lying down on the shaky bed, when you did not see anything was not easy, especially when you were tied up. Somehow he did, though he hoped he would not look too clumsy.

She gave him a moment, also told Josh to calm down and started just like Calvin, whom she always had in the corner of her eye. Now Eva was annoyed that she had given Josh a gag because, with the help of the ropes, she could have easily pulled him to kiss him. But the occasion would come. She enjoyed letting the young man tremble under her tongue, took her time, and licked with dedication and passion in his most vulnerable places.

"I do not understand you, unfortunately," she grinned, as he began to beg, as she gently fucked him with a finger, only to stop and start over.

When she tried to relax her throat muscles to take him as deeply as possible, she heard Calvin say how much he loved the sound.

"Do not you dare!", Eva hissed with her mouth full as Josh's hands stretched as far as the ropes allowed, putting his hand on her head.

That was something she absolutely did not like. Every time she saw this in porn, she felt that either someone would puke or choke. She did it because she wanted it and not to be forced by someone. In her own way, at her pace and as far as she wanted. And because they let her decide, it always worked better and deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

After switching sides again, she decided to do another round of pleasure before it was time to show she could do it differently.

"Do you have control over that?"

The sharp, teasing sound Calvin did not really like, and even less liked him, that she snapped his favorite part twice with her fingers, but he said yes. Of course, what a question. What he did not like then when she said she wants to have his cock limp in a minute.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Either that or I'll cool it down with ice," Eva replied, briefly thinking of locking him up in Gabriel's chastity belt. But maybe that did not fit, and she did not want to cause him any pain.

The thought of the cold had at least made him no longer so aroused, but as a pornstar, he was more used to the opposite. Namely, that he should be stiff on command. So. How should he do that?

"Tik Tak," Eva whispered, making him flinch briefly as she held her watch to his ear.

Josh had overheard all of that, and because he felt that Eva was going to ask for it, he now had time to practice. So, he thought of everything that had nothing to do with eroticism.

 

In the meantime, Eva got the dilators and the disinfectant.

While she took off her latex gloves to put on rubber gloves, she looked at the two boys, and a big grin stole onto her face. Both were very calm, breathing regularly and she could only guess what they were thinking. Resolve accounting tasks or the like ... Eva left them still a little time, went to her husband and stole a passionate kiss.

"Good boy. Almost done, but just right for the following."

She took his hand and gave him one of the dilators. Calvin felt the smooth, thin, cold metal but did not know how or where to classify it.

"Do you want to watch this?"

 

He still wondered where to watch, but nodded. Eva took off his blindfold and when he had blinked several times, straightened his hair and seen what he still held in his hand, his eyes widened, and he swallowed.

That was new. He whimpered on the knowledge of where it was put in; knowing that he was completely helpless to stop it and he was a little scared of what it would feel like. But, he wanted to try it.

Eva pulled the straps a little tighter, with the words that he should not move.

While she held his penis upright between her thumb and forefinger and thoroughly disinfected everything with her other hand, Calvin thought she had to do it faster because that alone made him horny again.

His heart raced as the tip of the metal rod circled the small hole and then penetrated millimeter by millimeter. Calvin held his breath and let it slowly escape, his hands clasped the chair, his eyes rolled back into the back of his head because he had the feeling to float. Never had he felt the need to put anything in his urethra and just wondered at the time, why not?

This tingling, better and more intense, just before the cumshot.

"And here we are. Well done," she smirked, but Calvin could not answer. It lacked air; it was just awesome. When she began to turn the dilator slightly and move it up and down, he could not help but moan loudly, and he would have liked to scream out his bliss.

Josh shook his head with a sigh. All his attempts had been canceled again with these noises. He could only guess what was going on a few steps further. Because hearing what it was about was impossible.

It was over too soon, and Calvin protested softly as the dilator was removed and he got the blindfold tied again. He knew that Eva had gone back to his friend, but he could still clearly sense that tingling sensation, and it was so hard not to touch himself, but he welcomed the shackles that made it easier for him.

 

"Josh."

Eva had the same for him and carefully disinfected everything again. In no case she wanted one of the two got a bladder infection or the like.

"As much as I like to see it when you're tough, show me you can do it differently."

She let him alone for a moment before she made him feel what was coming, removed the gag from his mouth and asked. Eva also took the blindfold from him before she started and warned him not to move. Like with Calvin, Eva took the syringe and made him twitch.

"Do not worry, she does not have a needle," she smirked, explaining that lubricants were injected into the urethra.

Gently and slowly, Eva worked the cool liquid down with her fingers, letting him enjoy that erotic feeling as she massaged his penis. But not too long, because it started to straighten up again. Of course, it would have worked that way. But if his cock was only semi-rigid, it was easier for Eva. And as pornstars, one should assume that the guys could handle their tools.

"Please," Josh croaked, his throat dry.

 

Eva raised an eyebrow and took the dilator by the slim handle. She positioned it at the small hole and watched as the young man looked expectantly down; that's why Eva had removed the blindfold.

She wanted him to see this defloration of his most intimate place. Gently, but with a firm grip, she grabbed Josh's cock, stroking it once and then holding it still. Josh shuddered and dared not breathe before she made him feel what he had never felt before. And what he felt was indescribable. Like a thousand crawling ants, like a rushing wave that spilled over his senses like an arousing throbbing that grew stronger in his abdomen.

Like half an orgasm that did not go away.

"Fuck!"

With a deep groan, he clung to the sheets and blew the air in and out to cool himself down a bit. That was so damn awesome, and it was hard for him to keep calm, because he wanted more of it, deeper, again and again.

His eyelids fluttered, and as she pulled the dilator out, a few drops of the clear liquid spilled out of his slit.

 

Every breeze, every pleasurable sound of his friend made Calvin's cock jerk hopefully, made him groan full of need. His fingers twitched with every throb, his wrists jerking against the cuffs every time he was overrun by a tiny wave of pleasure.

The desire to be able to relieve himself increased immeasurably.

It was frustrating because it was unfamiliar not to be able to satisfy herself, this helplessness only made him hornier. Part of him loved every second of his sexual torture, and so did Josh. He wanted more but did not get it. Instead, his eyes were blindfolded again.

 

After hurrying out, grabbing an ice cube and matches, Eva stood next to Calvin's head and lit one of them, saw his Adam's apple bounce.

"How much pain can you stand for me?" She whispered and blew out the match again.

When he heard the slight breeze on his ear, his hackles rose briefly. What was she doing? He quickly counted one and one together and guessed that it had to be a candle. Wax. She wanted to decorate him with wax.

He was not sure what he should think of it and just shrugged.

Shortly after that, he felt a short, sharp pain on his thigh as the riding crop slapped his bare skin.

"Wrong answer!"

Calvin wondered what Eva wanted to hear. So he answered that he wanted to endure everything for her. It was only a whisper, hard to understand, but Eva had heard it and nodded.

That seemed to have been the right answer because as a reward his two nipples were licked briefly — a wonderful feeling, but at the same time, the nervousness that was to come.

Eva held the ice cube between her fingers, and a low growl followed as the first drop splashed onto his skin. More and more drops followed on the stomach, unerringly on the nipples, on the arms. He could not classify it, because even though he had initially thought that it would be incredibly hot, that was not the case. On the contrary, it felt great. With each drop, his moan grew louder and made Josh listen in his direction because he could see nothing.

After Eva had placed enough drops of water on each sensitive spot and made sure there were no sharp edges on the ever-smaller block of ice, she pushed the small ice cube deep into his gut without warning and Calvin screamed. Not in pain, more in surprise.

"Oh, God!"

To alleviate his goosebumps, the redhead involved him in a greedy kiss that immediately raised his temperature before she tried the nerve wheel on him. To do so, she released him from the straps to gain more attack surface and was only satisfied when he whimpered and squirmed to escape the spiky instrument.

"Good boy," she breathed in his ear, before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

 

With the matches and another ice cube, the young woman knelt on the bed and wanted to give Josh the same treatment. In the past few minutes, he had tried to imagine what Calvin was experiencing. The two had known each other for so many years that he knew when the young man was moaning with pain or pleasure.

He did not have to see his face. And he concluded that both were there.

Again, she lit the match close to his ear, saw his body stiffen, and consciously absorbed every movement. As always, she took her time, before she spoke, carefully considering each word, with many pauses in between, to give the other the opportunity to calm down. She also asked him how much pain he could bear for her.

He, too, hesitated and felt the whip, which then moved higher, to his neck and finally lifted his chin slightly.

"Do whatever you want with me, I'm yours," he whispered. Maybe that was a bit cheesy, he thought the next moment, but the answer pleased Eva.

"I need you to relax. It's getting intense."

These words made him swallow hard, but he promised himself to do his utmost to endure what she wanted him to do. Because this situation made him incredibly horny. A little scared on the one hand because he did not know what was coming. But on the other side anticipation, mixed with arousal.

Then she took the ice cube firmly in her hand, squeezing out the water and drawing a pattern on his body. By mistake, a drop got lost on his lips, and at the latest when he instinctively stuck out his tongue, he knew it was just water. What pranks the brain could play ...

 

When she told him to put up his legs, he did not know what he would feel the next moment.

With a scream similar to that of Calvin, his body was immediately covered in goosebumps as she stuck the ice cube so deep in his ass and then his breath stumbled briefly.

Before she had done that, she had sucked the piece of ice and electrified her cold tongue with his hot tongue. He could not help and grabbed her face with both hands to greedily kiss Eva. Josh did not care about the consequences, because he wanted to feel her and if he had not been tied up, he would have thrown her on the back and took what his body had been asking for an hour.

And he would not care that Eva was a woman. In his early days, he also had sex with women, but in contrast to Calvin, who was inclined towards both sexes, he had opted for 90% for men. Women no longer aroused him. But Eva ... With her, he would have made an exception. She kissed like a goddess and lit a fire in him that he had not felt with a woman for a long time. Her sweet dimples and this dominant style; to melt away.

To know that he was leaking like a faulty faucet he needed no eyesight, he could feel, and it felt so damn good at. The lightning flashed steadily through his body, and suddenly this heat was gone. He wondered if she had left again, but Eva had just got up for a moment to fetch the mean toy, which she also let run over his body seconds later. It tickled, it hurt, but it felt so incredibly good that he was breathing heavily and shakily.

All nerves were awakened, and he knew it would only need a touch. Eva saw and knew that too. Because of this, she stopped instantly, leaving Josh mumbling unhappy, and alone on the bed.

 

Shaking her head, but with a smile, she looked at Calvin, who again had his hand on his cock and seemed to notice nothing around him.

The advantage, if you could not see anything, was that you could be in your world. Therefore, the curly-head flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately put his hands to one side.

Eva had the feeling that he even got a little red.

"Calvin, Calvin, Calvin ..." She said, clicking her tongue and then sighing as her hand stroked his chest and then pinched both nipples at the same time, taking his breath away for a brief moment and making him shudder.

She ordered him to take down his legs and brought him to the penalty bench, pressing his upper body down. With the riding crop, she touched both inner thighs, his legs spread out immediately.

"Very nice. Are you lying comfortably?" She asked as she walked around him, her hands always on his body. Calvin gripped the legs of the trestle with both hands and swallowed loudly.

He did not see where she was, felt only when he was touched here and there; once hard and then tender. Eva loved the game with the emotions.

 

This woman knew how to do it to make him tremble with excitement.

His upper body was pressed against the hard leather, his cock jerked excited and kept bumping against the underside of the penalty bench. It aroused him even more if it had not always been for those cursed breaks that brought him to incandescence. He loved it, slowly, bit by bit; but meanwhile, he was so horny that she just had to breathe his fucking cock to make him explode. Starting from his neck and down, she gave him a soothing, relaxing and tender massage with a little oil and in a short time, he purred happily like a little kitten until ...

Suddenly those hands were gone, in whose place he felt something else; it was the riding crop.

Almost lovingly, she stroked his skin, up to his neck, over his arms, over his outstretched ass, down to his legs and back up. Then there were those hands again, kneading his ass, baring the little secret between his cheeks ... lips are kissing softly, teeth spreading light bites and a finger searching its way into that dark hole.

"Mmm ... so wet," she whispered, and even without seeing it, Calvin knew Eva was grinning.

 

With a last, firm grip on his butt and the number 8 she called him, he took another deep breath.

Josh heard every stroke, but since he could not hear any whining, he knew it could not be that bad. Only now and then a hiss or a muted sigh.

When she glanced at her husband, he shrugged apologetically but grinning, for he had meanwhile unpacked his friend and masturbated to the porn he saw in front of him. For a moment she wondered if she should give him the field, but decided against it.

That was her turn, and she wanted to enjoy this to the full.

When Eva told the young man how well he had done it and stroked cautiously over the bright red welts, which were certainly not seen the next day, her husband suddenly stood behind her and held her strap-on in front of her face.

"Finish him off," he smirked, kissing her lips and winking before sitting down on the couch again.

After strapping herself in, Eva moistened her hand, rubbed her artificial cock a couple of times, and was astonished, but by no means surprised, as it slid deeper and deeper, almost by itself.

"What? ... oh my god ... fuck!"

It was clear to him that it was neither Gabriel nor Josh. On the contrary; Imagining that Eva fucked him with a strap-on made all the fuses in him explode, and he just thought it was a pity he could not see anything.

Instinctively he wanted to touch himself, but not only that he could not achieve anything anyway, but his hand was also beaten away.

"You will only come from my cock!"

As much as he wanted to, he could not fight back and was faster than he liked, he came. Afterward he was accompanied by Gabriel on the couch to digest the events, while Eva got to Josh on the bed and broke his shackles.

 

"Time for your punishment," she whispered, in response, she only got a deep growl.

As with Calvin, she began a soothing massage to relax him before he felt the crop.

 

"Can not you take off my blindfold?" Calvin muttered, but Gabriel said no, while he tied his hands to his back and added. "Equal rights for all."

 

As soon as he relaxed, his senses were put to the test again. Again and again, she teased him, breathed in his ear or scratched his smooth ass with her fingernails. And then his eyes widened as he was filled out slowly and steadily.

Hands are grabbing his hips and directing him the way she wanted. After only a few minutes her breath went out, and she pushed herself into him as far as she could, kissed his shoulders, lay down on his back for a moment and stroked his arms.

 

"I can smell what you're doing," Calvin laughed, and Gabriel gave him a sidelong glance before grabbing the young man's head and squeezing him onto his cock.

"Oh yes, then smell that," he laughed first and then groaned.

 

"Eva?"

Josh turned his head to the side and asked if that was a simple or double strap-on because he could hear the suppressed, pleasurable groan from her very clearly.

When he found out what he wanted to know, he absolutely wanted to bring her to orgasm and let his hips circle. This was his first experience in this way, and it took a few minutes to figure out how to move to elicit her wonderful sounds.

Also, he had to concentrate, not to come himself prematurely. He had never left a partner unsatisfied, and after all that Eva had done with him and for him in the last hour, he felt obliged to make it an explosive conclusion for both of them. Eva had not planned that, but ... Since she was already in the middle of it anyway and was honestly so horny and wanted an orgasm, she also wanted to see his face.

But first, after she pulled out with a loud noise, she went to Josh's head, which was a bit confused because he could not see anything. Unfortunately.

Not rough, but with gentle pressure, she pulled his head up by the hair and pressed the dildo to his lips after she had wiped, so that no traces of the lubricant could be tasted more.

Josh did not have to be asked first, and with a smile, she stroked his head as he licked the dildo full of devotion.

"Good boy. Do it well; then there will be a reward," Eva teased.

The first reward was because he had worked so hard that he was released from his blindfold. And as fast as lightning, he had changed places and sat at the gyno chair, saw Eva excited, but also a little amused as she stroked her own cock as she slowly approached him and placed between his legs.

Then, standing on tiptoe, she compared the two erections and rolled them against each other, but it was an unfavorable position. In the situation he was the day before and with an eye roll that was so violent to go through as a gymnastics exercise, he became aware of the fact that Eva and her husband were equal regarding teasing.

"I want you to beg for it. Begging makes me hot," she whispered wickedly, biting her lip as she slowly slid in and out. Again and again; watching his hole open again and again. The sight was deeply fascinating and highly erotic.

 

From the background, she heard Calvin whining that Gabriel should finally take this damn blindfold off him and was distracted by it a bit.

"Same right for everyone ?!" he grumbled when he saw that Josh had no blindfold anymore. "Open my shackles, and I'll show you my rights."

Gabe shook his head and instead pushed his head back to his middle, where he wanted to feel it, and together they watched the other two.

 

Eva had not expected that when Josh suddenly slid forward a bit, grabbed her with his legs and pulled her towards him, so she was suddenly all the way in. A long, deep, loud moan followed, and Eva's heart stopped briefly as she looked at him with wide eyes.

His strong hands slid over Eva's back, his hot breath stroking her face and his eyes fixed on her; dark and full of desire, before he leaned even closer to her, his mouth closed with hers, and both rubbed against each other until a mass of heat and pressure formed in her stomach, making her whimper helplessly. With his fingertips, he stroked tenderly over her back as he moved with her.

It tickled; but not so much as to make her laugh, rather it produced a pleasant tingling that made her sigh pleasantly. Her breath was getting shorter, and in the midst of her orgasm she grabbed Josh's cock and brought him in seconds to jump.

Calvin had also made her husband happy and was then released from the bound hands.

 

All four were satisfied, and after a shower and a rich meal, they spent a lazy afternoon watching TV together.

"We should be on our way," Josh said, nodding to the wall clock.

"Why? I feel so good here ", Calvin laughed and hugged Eva.

"Tomorrow is Monday; you will surely have to work?!"

Gabriel shrugged and talked about the winter break; a long vacation, so to speak.

"We could at least change our underwear," Josh laughed and wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, bring me one too. I want to stay here ", the younger of the two returned and snuggled even closer to Eva.

The young woman laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Because of me, you can stay here for the next three days."

Josh looked at Gabriel because, unlike Calvin, he was a little uncomfortable just stretching out like parasites. Since the host had not the slightest objection to it, it was settled.


	6. Chapter 6

It was not a bad idea to have three strong guys on site because the couch in their playroom had to be disposed of and something new bought.

The next morning, the four stood in the furniture store and looked around.

"Quite a trend right now is the quadrant with a sturdy backrest and plenty of cushions," one of the sales assistants said, as Eva missed the selection. Also, you could easily peel off the cover and wash.

That, in turn, pleased the young woman immediately. Besides, she could not expect much from her husband anyway, since, in his opinion, that was a woman's business. And when she glanced at the other two, they laughed and giggled like little kids, trying various seatings.

After Eva had discovered two beanbags, which she also wanted to take with, she waved to the boys, because her work was done.

 

"Phew ...!"

"Do My Lady have more wishes?", Josh grinned and just let himself fall into the soft pillows.

Shaking her head, Eva joined in and handed her husband her hand, which pulled Calvin away. Laughing and giggling, the four rolled before it ended in wild kisses and lots of body contact.

"Oh no, out of order." Gabriel moaned painfully as Calvin tried to open his pants and it ended in a new fit of laughter when he admitted that he felt every muscle in his body and felt muscles he had not known that these existed.

In the late afternoon, all four sat on the couch and stared at the TV.

"These quirks seem to have all the actors," Eva moaned annoyed and looked one at a time because her husband was the same.

"No kidding," Gabe laughed, not aware of any guilt. "You want to watch a few pornos, and someone is always talking in between. I feel like a sports broadcast. "

"Oh hey!" Josh called and jumped up, fished his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and with a smile on his lips he opened it. Someone had arrived, all four had heard. Now someone stood in an empty hotel room and wanted to know more.

The blond man held the phone to his chest and looked questioningly around.

"Max has arrived, can he come here?"

Eva nodded enthusiastically because this young man was a real piece of sugar. Shining blue eyes and always a sexy smile.

Josh nodded before remembering that Max could not see it and gave him the address.

"And bring something clean to wear for us!" Calvin shouted, and again everyone burst into laughter.

"But he's coming tomorrow, jet lag," the young man muttered as he hung up and sat back down to the other three.

Of course, their conversations were all about sex. The two guests wanted to know everything exactly. How it had come to be, what the two had already tried with each other and with others. The eyes were getting bigger, the grin wider and wider.

 

Shortly before noon, the next day the doorbell rang and minutes later the four musketeers fell like starving wolves over the food from the delivery service.

"What?!" Gabriel chuckled as Eva looked at him with a shake of the head because at that speed her husband was eating it was no wonder he was choking. "Sex makes you hungry."

"There was no sex today," Josh laughed, patting him on the back.

Again it rang and still coughing Gabe stood up and opened the door to the new guest.

"Max Adonis," the brunette man with the adorable smile introduced himself, and the landlord nodded only because when he looked him up and down, he had to admit that Max made his surname credit.

After a warm welcome and a short get-to-know, the boys became cocky.

"When we're here now ..." Calvin said, and Josh cut him off.

"... and maybe we will come more often ..."

"... Yes exactly. We could also try out a few things."

"I'm open to everything. This yesterday was more of a cuddle session ", the redhead laughed with a wink, because what she had seen in a few videos ...

In short, she did not have to be squeamish with the two; or rather, the three. Only because the boys had to perform some naked facts on stage the next day, the flogging fell flat — no welts on their bodies.

"OK. I imagine, as a porn actor, you've already gone through everything. Are there any things you want to try, or secret fantasies?"

"Damn, alone at the thought I'll be hard again," Josh grinned and reached between his legs.

 

"How long are you still in there?"

Impatiently, Gabriel knocked on the bathroom door.

"Do you have an air freshener?" Calvin shouted back. "Such an enema takes time!"

The older man rolled his eyes and decided to use the bathroom upstairs next to the bedroom. As he passed, he met Josh, only in his underpants and with half a croissant in his hand, the rest in his mouth, pointing to the door.

"Is he still in there?"

Gabriel did not hesitate, winked at Josh and nodded to the stairs. Giggling, the two scurried up the stairs and did not even notice Eva, who sat with the third in the league on the couch and looked after the two.

"OK. Then bring me up to date. I think it will take some time for the others ", Max laughed, and that made Eva, in detail and so long, until the others were ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Calvin

To the sounds of 'Crimson and Clover', three of the men had made themselves comfortable in the comfortable sitting area, while Calvin sat naked in the gyno chair and everyone was waiting eagerly for Eva, who was dressed in other clothes. Not quite as provocative as actually that was only for the eyes of her husband.

Ten minutes later, the young woman sat between his legs spread wide.

Using the remote control, Eva brought her young friend into the right position. Giggling a bit nervously, he put his hands on his stomach. Yes, nervous. He really was. But he wanted that. It did not bother him that the others were watching. He was in this business too long to be disturbed. But he also knew that he would most likely be leaving his comfort zone now. On the one hand, many thoughts went through his head, on the other hand, his head was empty, but he had to finally just make sure to be relaxed enough to make this experiment for both a nice adventure. With a slight smile on his face, he realized that Eva had gotten up, caressed his hair, passed small kisses to his face, and then looked him straight in the eye.

"Why does not that surprise me?!"

"Well. There is always an increase and now start, because it drips with lust and desire," he grinned, wiggling his cock.

"No foreplay?"

"No foreplay," Calvin replied firmly, shaking his head because he did not want to wait any longer.

"Slow, handsome boy. Is it that what you want?" She purred again, trapped in his deep blue eyes, which closed with a soft, contented moan as he felt curious fingers in that goddamn, smooth latex glove he loved so much, where he needed it so badly.

"Start with two!"

Of course, he was impatient.

"I'll start with one," Eva replied in a determined tone.

 

"Fuck. Yes. More!"

With tongue outstretched and looking at him, she licked his cock once in all its length with pressure, before taking her time, tugging each vein on that gem lightly and making him shudder.

His eyes were half closed and only looked at Eva properly when she gave him a tender kiss on the shiny top. He was so aroused, and he told her so.

With a low moan, she began to move her head, using her hand as a kind of barrier so as not to put too much in her mouth at once.

As close as his wife had closed her lips around him, Gabriel could only guess what incredible torture it was for Calvin not to ask for more. The wet and slurping sound she made along with that slinky look she gave him made him insane with desire. Eva slid his erection out of her mouth, which made a soft smacking and still moves the hand up and down a couple of times quickly to make the brief loss of the warm oral cavity a little more comfortable.

Even Gabriel could not suppress a loud groan and took a picture in his mind. Slowly and concentrated, Eva let this hard cock slide so deep down her throat that one could only hear a suppressed choking and Calvin saw a thin saliva thread that made its way out of the corner of her mouth.

Eva could hear all four men growling at the same time and saw that Calvin was pulling wildly at the shackles. Previously, she had strapped his hands and feet tight. She loved it when her victims were helpless.

"Oh god ...!" He groaned as she repeated it and cursed that he could not move.

Under a torrent of choking and thick saliva that connected Eva's red lips and Calvin's cock, she inhaled a few deep breaths, glancing at this handsome young man with half-closed eyes and open mouth. His heart pounded so hard, and he was unable to take his eyes off that erotic image as her head bounced up and down and gave him the most beautiful feelings.

"Fuck ... so hot," he stammered euphorically, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes as she bent down again and again.

And the feelings got even better as she buried her face between his ass cheeks and made her tongue wander.

His heart began to race, his legs trembled, and several times he licked his dry lips.

"Fuck. Do you know what's the best part of it?" He gasped, waiting for Eva to raise her head. "No beard that irritates the skin." At this point, the three bearded men had to laugh a little derogatory, but where he was right, he was right.

But always these feelings were not so pleasant, because both came closer and closer to their goal. With fingers, with dildos. He was stretched on and on. His teeth were clenched, and Eva could see the muscles in his jaw contract, and he began to sweat.

"Relax, we go slowly and remember; we can stop anytime - that's not a question of pride, but pleasure."

 

Eva wondered how it could be that he was so tight, despite the years of practice and came to the conclusion that these stories were not true, e.g.; in time to go baggy, if you had a lot of anal sex. And curious as she was, she asked for confirmation of her theory.

"A little bit, maybe," Calvin grinned, giving her a glint of blue-gray eyes. "But to answer your mute question, it always hurts in the beginning, when such a huge monster like Max or Josh fucks you." The two addressed giggled when he gave them a quick look.

Slowly and with a great deal of emotion, Eve spread her fingers, accelerating the pace a little and looking at the other men as a wet sound filled the room. It was easy to see that the other three were as excited as the man in the chair.

"That's so good baby. Oh my God!"

Calvin tried to relax as best he could, but he clung so tightly to the support of the chair that he had little or no feeling left in his hands.

Steadily more drops of the clear liquid fell on his stomach and there not to be touched drove him almost insane. He became more and more impatient until Eva only fucked him with one finger and finally stopped altogether.

With a smile, she got up, wiped her hand on a towel and left him shaking and completely aroused, sighing deeply.

He loved touches; enjoyed it when the gloved fingers stroked up his skin, teased his nipples, and finally buried themselves in his hair. Calvin would have liked to deepen this kiss even further if the young woman had not withdrawn from him again and instead gave him goosebumps, which he felt on the tips of his toes, as she breathed her hot breath into his ear; stroking with her teeth and lips down again.

"Fuck. Eva!" This woman loved to play with him.

Satisfied, she found that every nerve in his body was awakened. Time to continue.

 

Ten minutes later, his breathing became heavy and slow, pausing several times as she penetrated deeper and deeper; his glazed eyes focused and fixed on the ceiling. It was a lot he had to endure, and there was no end in sight.

Somewhat ashamed, he closed his eyes as he felt a tear on his cheeks and answered, somewhat embarrassed, when asked if he was okay, that his eyes were sweating.

Again and again, she told him to let it happen. That he should show his emotions, that she had to know. Always a piece. Back and forth. God, that felt so good.

Calvin loved every second of it. This pressure, this stretching, this burning. He was addicted to it. And he loved that Eva knew exactly what she was doing. She was tender, sensitive and patient. He was in good hands and could not imagine anyone else for his first time.

In one second he was tense, in the other completely relaxed. It was such a crazy, incredibly awesome play with his emotions that his body moved automatically. But he could not reach much because he was pinned like a butterfly, so he did not go anywhere.

 

"Eva!" That word came out, like a longing whimper.

Calvin did not know if he could endure this torture even longer. In any case, he knew he would not stand it any longer.

A small lake had formed on his stomach. On the one hand, he wanted that breathless feeling never to stop, but on the other, everything in him screamed for that moment of salvation.

Five fingers. Five goddamned fingers were in him and for a felt eternity they did not seem to move. His ass burned like fire; he loved it.

His cock was not stiff anymore, but angry red, kept jerking, longing to fire its load finally.

"Damn, Eva!" He tried again. But instead, she licked his testicles, absently picking up his cock and playing with the pearling liquid on its tip.

Instinctively he pressed against her and Eva took the rest while she got up.

Suddenly it was done and a stifled cry of surprise, followed by a deep moan of satisfaction, broke his lungs. These feelings, which suddenly hit him, were hard to describe. Calvin felt he was not getting enough air, but at the same time, he felt like he was on clouds.

"Oh. My. God!"

 

The young man looked at Gabriel, who wanted to say something to him and followed his forefinger with his eyes.

On the wall, where the mirror hung, he had a good look at what was going on between his legs.

That arm, which was covered in black latex, had almost disappeared halfway and when he was again aware of where this fist was, he closed his eyes groaning and dropped his head into the headrest, but not without Eva's question to have answered, if he was fine.

Although, he did not know how he was doing. He was not in pain, but he felt so full like never before in his life, and this pressure was unbearable. At the same time, he also wished that this crazy feeling would never pass away.

His body trembled; starting with his toes, which had curled together, to the fingers that clung so convulsively to the chair, that he feared that they would fall off, to his eyelids, which only fluttered. From his mouth came sounds that he had rarely heard before, and he knew that if anyone had moved from the two, he would have come immediately. In his young life, he had already tried a lot, but that was just awesome.

 

Eva took a deep breath, giving Calvin those moments to get used to the situation, and herself too, for seeing him like that; knowing that it was she who triggered these feelings in him did not leave her cold either.

"That feels so ... so ... bloody amazing," she whispered, kissing his trembling thigh.

"Ditto," he replied, trying hard to focus on Eve.

Every movement, no matter how small, sent waves of arousal through his body and it was not long before he groaned like a cheap whore.

"Fuck me! Make me cum!" He yelled as more tears ran down his face. He did not care, because he could not resist this earthquake of emotions.

Again and again, she stopped the movements as soon as he came too close; until he whimpered desperately, cursing and begging.

"How are you?", Eva asked calmly.

"Hurts a little," the young man grunted, which was only half true. It hurt strangely. It was burning, and he felt his heartbeat pulsing in his ass.

Also, he did not want to think about what it would feel like later when he had to use the toilet. But it also felt so wonderful, an indescribable feeling, to feel every movement in the whole body, to see lightning in front of the eyes and to dive into the vortex of enjoyment. Every involuntary twitch and squeeze brought him to pleasurable heights he had never experienced before.

Listening to the smacking noise of the lube and having the smell of sexual pleasure in his nose, as well as hearing his lusty sounds, did the rest to melt him. Gently and tenderly she fucked him with her hand, where he wanted it hard and unyielding.

But he also knew that she knew what she was doing. But he was already so caught that he could not stand any longer. His heart was racing as he screamed out his orgasm in pure ecstasy, untouched and wildly twitching, his sperm spurting all over his body. Then he sank down, eyes closed, powerless, weightless, weak-willed.

 

Eva waited patiently until he relaxed again to gently pull her hand out.

"I take it as a compliment that as a woman I managed to knock you flat out."

"Oh yeah," he still laughed out of breath. "You did. That was awesome. Damn it. Thank you."

But he was not yet able to move, as his legs were made of rubber and so he decided to pursue the further spectacle from his throne.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Max

Max had a secret fantasy that he shared with everyone a few hours earlier. Tied to a tree in a forest, blindfolded, he wanted to be found by a stranger who could then do whatever he wanted with him.

Since Eva had not missed the looks he and her husband had exchanged, and Max was gay, Eva was out.

"Imagine the birdsong and the tree too."

Chuckling, Josh tied the blindfold, checked with his fist if it was also opaque, tied Max's hands together and hung them on the pulley. With a kiss on the cheek, he wished him a lot of fun and joined Eva on the pillows, but not without wishing Gabriel the same, accompanied by a loving pat on the butt.

 

To be watched was nothing new for Max and to be honest, that made him even horny. This was also noticeable in his body. He could not see anything, but all the other senses were sharpened.

In the background, he heard Kenny Rogers, and he tried to imagine where in the room Gabriel was. He watched him, the young man sensed. Slowly he came closer, as quiet as he could.

"Is not it pretty dangerous what you do here? I could rob you and then rape you. What would you do?"

Max shuddered as the hair on his neck rose as he suddenly heard Gabriel whispering so close to his ear.

"You would not get away with that, I would tell everything," he answers, a little hesitantly.

"You will not tell anyone, because you would be too ashamed to tell that a stranger attacked and threatened you and you begged him to fuck you like a bitch."

"I will never do that!"

Gabriel smirked and stroked his back down, holding Max's butt firmly in his hands.

"Yeah, you will."

With these words he let go and stood next to him, thinking about the next steps, but Max did not have to stay in the dark for long, because Gabriel had scissors in his hand and loosened button by button of his shirt; with the ulterior motive that his wife would fix that again. At the thought, he had to giggle inside.

"What?!" The younger boy gasped in alarm because he had not expected that.

"You offer yourself here, so I'll do exactly what I want," Gabe replied with a mischievous grin and came so close to his face that Max had to swallow hard.

Then he parted the shirt, bared that bare, slightly hairy chest, and growled softly at that great sight. With the cold scissors, of course, he had previously told his young friend not to move, he stroked from the neck down to his pants while Max held his breath. These nipples attracted his attention because even without any action, they were so stiff and for a moment, he thought how easy it was to attach a nipple clamp to it. But first, he let him twitch as the cold metal touched this sensitive area.

Taking the shirt off without releasing it from the pulley was impossible. So Gabriel continued with his pants. Underneath came a white slip to the fore in which a fully erect penis was visible.

Max got out of his pants, which hung around his ankles, and also removed his socks.

Gabriel licked his lips as he went to his knees and teased him for a few moments, licking these contours with his tongue through his underpants and tracing them with his lips.

"Fuck!"

In a moment, the young man was enjoying it, put his head back and groaned relish, so that feeling was gone in the next moment, which resulted in a frustrated sigh.

 

Without saying a word, Gabriel pulled on the rope and dropped the other's hands so far that he could easily loosen them. Then he took off his shirt, handcuffed him and hung him up just as he was before. The two were the same size, and even if Max was not as young as the other two, he still could have been his son.

Again, Gabriel took his time to look at Max, to walk around him and let his young friend shudder briefly when he placed a fleeting kiss on his neck or breathed in his ear.

Adonis. Of course, Gabriel knew that this was not Max's real last name, but he found it very fitting. He was slim but muscular in the right places; had two small tattoos, nothing flashy and he was not shaved. That pleased Gabriel, and he wondered if that was the case under the slip too, because he could not remember seeing Max on the screen.

And then there was a little thing that caught the eye of the older man — these incredibly red lips.

 

The young man sensed that Gabriel was standing in front of him. What he did, what he thought; Max could only imagine it. With each passing second, he became more excited. It was not cold in the room, but still, the goosebumps had taken his whole body.

Finally, the longed-for touches. Fleeting, soft kisses on blindfold, ears, and forehead and all he wanted were Gabriel's lips on his and both tongues entwined with each other.

Kissing was not a prelude to sex for Max; he liked to kiss, he kissed a lot. Touches, words, kisses; a sweet connection he wanted to experience with as many people as possible. He licked his lips, and that was all Gabriel wanted to see to automatically bring him closer. Once again, he became aware of the fact that before he started this game, which had become part of his life, with his wife, he could never have imagined kissing a man.

And that he liked that too. Of course, it was different when he kissed Eva. Everything else would have been a tragedy. But he enjoyed it. And he enjoyed the most if the other liked it too.

 

Gabriel's lips sucked against his jaw and neck, while Max, full of lucky hormones, moved toward him to get more of that incredible feeling in his groin. It was sweet but frustrating torture.

Turned on by those red lips, he nudged them with his tongue, then kissed the upper and lower lip, which had already parted expectantly. Gently he took the lower lip, pulled a little and licked there over the small fold of skin on the front teeth, which connected the lip with the gums, and then bit easily into the lip.

Max hardly dared to breathe, but a deep groan could not be avoided either. No sooner had he adjusted to get more, he felt another emptiness that made him sigh in frustration.

"Patience, handsome boy," Gabe giggled.

But just a moment later there was a tongue caressing his own so tenderly that he felt himself getting harder every second. This kiss was exactly as he had expected. Careful, but very sensual. And in combination with the way, their bodies rubbed against each other; absolutely arousing.

Max could not ask for more, because again he was left to himself. But for that, a few moments later, he felt those soft lips back on his neck, on his shoulders and a wet tongue that brushed his spine, causing more goosebumps.

"So good ..."

 

Then finally the young man felt fingers groping along his underpants, but instead of letting his cock out of the tight prison, only the waistband was pulled down a bit. Although he could not see what Gabriel did, he felt that his butt was partially bared, but this damn waistband had slipped just a little lower, so his plump cockhead was exposed. Startled, he jerked back, as he had not expected it when Gabe suddenly licked this sensitive spot lightly and then breathed. The warm breathing met cooling moisture and made Max shudder, but in a good way.

"Oh god!" He groaned, dropping his head back and pulling at the shackles.

Gabriel had him digest the experience just long enough and sucked in the meantime an ice cube before he grabbed Max 'hair and pulled him into a deep tongue kiss.

As the cold struck the heat in his mouth, sparks sputtered through his nerves, and the younger man leaned forward in the kiss as his hands clenched into fists. What this man triggered in him was wonderful. He wanted more of it.

Then the dark-blond man brought a chair, freed Max from the pulley, but only so he could sit down to be tied to his arms and legs again to the chair. There was not a single word spoken. Satisfied, Gabe took a step back and smiled at how excited his young friend was. Since he was still dressed, he decided to change that.

When the younger man heard the belt buckle and immediately after, as a zipper was opened, his heartbeat increased a little more. Endless minutes passed before he finally felt gentle hands caressing his upper body.

With a jerk, his head was pulled back, before he briefly, but intensively felt this wonderful tongue in his mouth, which sparked other fireworks. And again. And again. Their mouths moved away only to catch their breath, while a hand lay on his neck; not fixed, but very present. The tongue was replaced by Gabriel's thumb, which spread the moisture on the sensitive nipple of the younger, and rubbed with circular motions on the tip of the rock-hard cock.

Max was glad he was sitting because the soft knees he already had would not keep him upright.

 

And then Gabriel went on an expedition. Every spot he could reach was pampered with kisses and gentle bites. Now he knew what his wife felt when he was in this situation. It was great; to see which touches in the other caused a yearning groan and which a pleasurable wheeze or trembling.

Again and again, he united their lips and drove Max on and on in lustful spheres.

Again and again, he put his finger in his mouth, let him suck, rubbed or tapped his own penis on the skin of the other until he could barely stand it and turned the head of a young friend with gentle force and held tight so that he could also give him some satisfaction.

"Do you like that, my little pet?", Gabriel grinned, but heard only an incomprehensible grumbling, but as wonderful as Max did that, the older man, unfortunately, had to stop again. Otherwise the game would have ended sooner than planned.

The blue-eyed man had no idea how long this bittersweet torture lasted; he only knew that if he did not come to the shot soon, he would have lost his damn mind.

At some point, Gabriel had mercy and broke all the shackles, but only so that he could tie his hands together in front of his body again. He then attached it to one of the numerous hooks on the wall.

Max was glad to be able to lean on and took a deep breath before, thank God, his underpants were finally taken off. Slow, too slow; while he felt loving kisses and pats on his ass.

Standing still was not easy and full of desire, he bit his lower lip again and again.

The next thing he felt was a sharp pain that shot through his butt. And another on the other cheek, before Gabriel gently stroked it, went down on his knees again, shared these cheeks and stuck out his tongue.

He could not say exactly why; maybe it was the sounds of his young friend that made him so horny, maybe it was just the fact that it felt so damn good. As if in a trance he licked and tried his best to give Max the best feelings.

From that moment Max was only moaning. His older friend gave him a rim job he only knew from porn stars. It was sheer madness, and so it did not take long before he gasped, like a fish out of water.

 

Once again, Gabriel leaned over and kissed his shoulder, turning Max's head to steal a kiss.

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck, yeah. Give me your cock!" He whispered and stretched himself further backward.

But the older was not in such a hurry and kept slipping his erection over Max's ass until the other literally begged.

"Good boy," Gabriel grinned, tapping his cock a couple of times on his partner's skin before he slowly penetrated in one go until he was stuck deep inside him.

"Oh fuck!" Max whispered and squinted behind the blindfold. In the shootings, it was almost always him who topped and admittedly that was damned violent what he got served. The more grateful he was then, as Gabriel paused.

Quickly Gabe had found a rhythm, and even if it was still comfortable at first, he was gradually faster and faster, and Gabriel had the feeling that the heart would jump straight out of his chest. One last time he leaned over Max, took him around the chest, pulled him to him, kissed him deeply and withdrew.

Then he took Max by the hand, dropped onto the chair, and directed him to where he wanted it. First of all, this magnificent mouth on his cock. So he could recover a bit but was not too short regarding satisfaction. After a few moments, he untied his hands so Max could sit reversed on him and ride him like a cowboy. The heat was instantly back, and the two of them took breathless turns, completely attuned to each other; let the others know how good it felt.

 

The cheeks reddened, the ears red, the eyes glassy.

Max was sure he looked the same when Gabriel took off his blindfold, and he leaned back. He happily breathed on Gabriel's neck and still deeply united, they took a moment, whispered little trivia, sank in the other's eyes, caressed and kissed each other lovingly. This smile had fascinated Gabe from the first moment.

Damn sexy.

 

Each one was close; so damn close. But neither of them wanted to end it. But suddenly, Max withdrew and went to the table to get a small bottle of water.

"Thirsty?" He asked, winking at his partner, who had already made himself comfortable on the big bed. Gabriel just nodded.

Skillfully, the younger man swung himself onto his stomach, took a sip from the water bottle in his mouth, and tried to infuse it erotically into his partner. This worked only partially because both broke out in laughter and left and right dripped the clear liquid from the corner of his mouth.

"Huh!" Max said in a shocked tone as he straightened up and spilled the liquid again, with the excuse that he was shaking quite a bit. At Gabriel's neck, the drops of water ran down over his chest and finally down to his thighs. He was surprised that the water did not evaporate immediately, as hot as he was, as Max slid deeper and deeper.

Tenderly and emotionally he licked everything clean again, and the older man twitched slightly, as this scratchy beard of him caressed his sensitive inner thighs, made him ready in no time.

In a skillful move, Gabe had turned with Max, climbed on top of him, his knees pressed tight against his ribs, and one of his hands grabbed Max's wrists and held them over his head before slipping down and re-entering him.

"Fuck!" A shaky exclamation of surprise on the one hand, and incredible arousal on the other escaped the lips of the younger man.

Naked skin hit naked skin with a loud clapping sound. The whole room smelled of sex. Several times, Gabe pressed his hand to Max's throat. Not tightly, but just enough to increase the adrenaline rush even further.

It did not take long for the younger man to fidget and moan.

"I am close. Fuck ... Gabe, I'm so close!"

Max's words were cut off by his own gasp, lulled into a cloud of pleasure. His hand on his cock was getting faster and faster until he rolled his eyes and drilled his other hand firmly into Gabriel's thigh; he crossed his legs behind his back because Max felt what his friend was up to.

"Do not you dare! Bring it to an end!" He muttered, looking him straight in the eye.

 

Although he was nearly close to a heart attack himself, he did not want to make it so easy for the younger man, but suddenly Gabriel felt those legs in his back that made it impossible for him to back away.

Then he lost the rhythm, but Max took over, and finally the blue-eyed one pinched his eyes and came in long white welts over his hand his collarbone, and it also spread something on his chest.

Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes briefly, the pleasant feeling of a decaying orgasm still tingling under his skin. Even though Max was still totally intoxicated with emotions, he wanted to watch his older friend.

 

Normally, Gabe was not a fan of ejaculating on his partner, but on the one hand, this situation had something wicked, and on the other, Max wanted it, so ...

Gabriel bumped into him twice more before pulling out and kneeling next to him.

His head was spinning, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open while he was giving his cum to Max's chest, wheezing and twitching. When he thought about it with the last of the blood in his brain, he found that although he was still quite fit for his aging, he had taken over in the last few days.

But it was awesome. Really amazing. Exhausted and out of breath, he collapsed on the mattress and enjoyed with eyes closed when Max smoothed his sweaty hair, breathed gentle kisses on his forehead and lips, and after he had wiped himself snuggled up quite close to him.

Since Josh had changed places with Calvin and he did not want to be alone on the seat, the young man joined them on the bed to watch the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh

Maybe Josh had talked too big. For as he sat on the gyno-chair and watched Eva putting the utensils on the small table, he felt a little queasy. No, he was not aroused, but all the more excited.

"Are you nervous?"

Josh just nodded slowly.

"So nervous that you've changed your mind?" The young woman asked, looking at him that he was not feeling well.

He shook his head vehemently. No, he wanted it. After all, that could not be worse than tattooing.

She also told him he could stop anytime. She knew the men, also that they liked to play macho. Her husband was the same.

"Although, when I look at your body like that, it all certainly hurt more," she said, brushing her fingers over his skin.

But Eva knew exactly how she had to do it to make it both a painful and enjoyable, unforgettable experience.

Her tongue stroked gently over his chest, circling his left nipple and up to his neck where she sipped his jawbone before moving her head down again, lips around his nipple, sucking hard before she released it and changed to the other side.

She made sure that neither of them missed out and brought her young friend to moan at the speed of light and his cock to wake up.

Her mouth clung to Josh's chest and licked down the line in the middle, back up, whirling her tongue around until his nipples were completely hard. First gentle, then with a little more pressure, Eve bit down and sucked hard.

"Fuck!"

Josh loved playing with his nipples. This tingling rushed straight into all the nerve pathways, constantly eliciting moans and gasps as his hand ruffled her hair and gently stroked her neck.

Dizzy with desire, his fingers grabbed her chin and pulled her face to him to kiss Eve deep and hungry.

 

"Ok, Josh." Eva put the sterile needles on his stomach and explained a few things to him. "As you can see, there are different color codes. For each intensity a different color, because the skin is not the same thickness in all places. "

Nothing would be more fatal if the needles bent undesirably.

Then she put on hygienic gloves, snapped them on the wrist and grinned as the young man sighed tense. The disinfectant rose in his nose, and he wrinkled it, as Eva with a swab generously rubbed the skin first on his right and then on his left nipple. His chest rose and fell more hectically as she took the first needle out of the sterile packaging and removed the sheath.

"Ready?" She asked one last time.

"Of course," Josh replied with a certainty that was more played than real.

He was not sure if he should squint, but decided to watch as Eva made a skin fold between her fingers and pricked. Not too fast, but not too slow. A faint hissing sound was heard and then the first needle was set, a few millimeters from his right hill. Eva did not hesitate and put the next needle on the other side, the third upper and the fourth below.

Josh took a deep breath. His right nipple was protected on all four sides by a fence, so to speak.

When she pierced the needle in his skin, it did not hurt so much; it was more the places where it came out again, which burned briefly. But it was not bad. But what really hurt then was when Eva pricked the fifth needle directly from bottom to top through his nipple and the sixth from right to left. Hissing, he pulled the air through his clenched teeth and tightened the grip of his hands.

He had expected it to bleed, but there was nothing.

"Very nice. Ready for the second side?"

On the one hand, he was glad that Eva was not squeamish and pricked all needles carefully but quickly; and, having learned a few things about her, he took a moment to fantasize about it. This idea aroused him, made his nipples even harder and even more painful, so he let it be.

Josh stared blankly at her. It was a long moment, long before his mind accepted that she had asked him something. Yes, of course, he was fine. What a question. This was one of the best things he had experienced lately.

 

It took a few moments, but the pain turned into a dull throb that somehow became weird but not uncomfortable.

Josh was so caught up in his mind that he had not noticed that the young woman had stood between his legs spread wide, kissed his thighs and groped her way further and further.

Only when he felt a well-known, tingling sensation in his lumbar region, as Eva licked him right where the most nerves were, all sending hot lava through Josh's body at the same time, he looked down at himself. He automatically put his hand on her head, only lightly, but quickly pulled back as his arm brushed the maltreated nipple. Groaning uninhibited, he leaned his head back and watched Eva play with his cock.

Again and again, she took the foreskin between her lips, pulled on it and licked so skillfully that his heart bounced. With a loud noise, she released it from her mouth, gently rubbed up and down while she looked at him.

"There is plenty of room for more needles here. Wanna try?"

 

Eva had, as she always did, dealt with the subject well in advance and exchanged ideas online with many people to know how deep they could sting so as not to cause injury. Nevertheless, she was a bit nervous, of course. She strapped him in for safety and urged Josh not to move.

She paid attention to veins, making sure that the thin needles were only superficially inserted into the skin. She would never have dared to pierce his glans or testicles, as she had seen in countless reports.

And as she found out, that was not necessary to inflict gentle pain on him, because every time she rubbed his skin with the swab soaked in alcohol, he jerked something.

After another three minutes, many pats and words of praise, five more needles graced his penis. And suddenly the endorphins began to work in his body; his cock was rock hard, which was partly associated with slight pain, but at the same time it was a crazy horny feeling from which he wanted more.

His body began to tremble, he was alternately hot and cold and only with difficulty he could answer Eva how he felt.

"More," he whispered and was glad he was sitting. Somehow he had the feeling to float.

 

Another four needles he was not really aware of. If he managed to move something, Eve had strapped him almost motionless, a firing shot through him here and there, which he welcomed.

And he was so ready, needed it right away; pressed against her as he felt in the whole chaos of feeling a wet finger, which slowly penetrated him. It was intoxicating, and it only took seconds for him to feel that finger press hard on his prostate but at the same time squeeze his cock. Automatically, his pelvis lifted as far as possible, every muscle twitching and it took a moment for him to come down from his short, far too short climax.

On the one hand, it was frustrating, on the other hand, he knew that it was not over yet and with a growl, he was looking forward to this moment because he knew that he would explode.

 

From one of her previous sessions, Eva knew from her husband that if the needles were pulled out later when the man was no longer aroused, it could be very painful. At that time she had punished Gabriel, but Josh had done nothing wrong, and besides, she wanted to be kept in good memory, so she decided to remove the needles.

Eva changed the gloves and kissed Josh on the cheek, who immediately turned his head and involved her in a greedy tongue kiss. For each needle, she squeezed the swab firmly onto the puncture channel, quickly pulled it out of the skin, then threw it into a container, counting each one. When finished, she was a little proud that nothing was bleeding.

Josh took a deep breath with each needle, but admitted; he had imagined it worse. Only the antiseptic with which was wiped shortly burned something. Maybe it was the adrenaline that made him pain-resistant.

 

"Do you want to come?"

Did he want to come? Damn, he wanted her to fuck him unconscious. With her fingers, with a dildo, he did not care ...

Still hovering on clouds as divine fingers explored his body again, Josh thought for a moment, forcing himself to choose his words carefully. Otherwise they would have come out of his mouth like clumsy, verbal excrement.

 

He finally regained his freedom of movement and smiled gratefully as the last strap was opened. Forgetting was all he had been through in the past half-hour, though he had to admit he had enjoyed every single second of it.

His heart was fluttering because he knew what would happen next.

But the young woman kept him fidgeting. In all coolness, she stowed the utensils, turned to him warningly; said she would leave him unsatisfied if he did not immediately take his hand off his cock.

He winced when, moments later, he felt something settling around his testicles. Josh breathed sharply through his nose as this cuff began to tighten. It took him a second to realize what was going on, and as he worked it out, his balls were tight and aching slightly as Eva pulled on, looking at him. This utensil, Josh could not see exactly from his point of view, separating his balls from his body, making them tight and sensitive. That would make it much harder for him to let go of his load.

Josh squirmed with a growl because it was not pleasant.

The redhead hummed, ignoring the way he pleaded with his eyes. Either to be touched or because he wanted to be let go. She did not know, but she did not care. It was her game.

 

And suddenly the pain was forgotten when he saw what she still had for him. Determining, she took his hard-on in hand, disinfected carefully, took his time. Josh's heart bounced because he now knew how the dilator felt.

"Please," he breathed with sparkling eyes and his lips trembled slightly.

He was so sensitive that only a single breath caused countless showers of intense bliss in his body. If the damned, tight ring had not been, he might have come on the spot. He loved it; he hated it.

"You want me to fuck your cock?" She asked, and Josh nodded as he slowly and loudly let the air escape from his lungs. This vulgar phrasing turned it on even more.

"Oh yeah, baby."

Eva rewarded him with another bit of cold, smooth steel. It was one of the most intense feelings he had ever experienced in his young life.

His hands clenched into fists, his nails dug into his palms as he whimpered and moaned. His cock felt harder than ever, despite the slight pain and he was completely under her control. She had it in her hands, in the truest sense of the word. His cock loved Eva for it.

"You can do better," the young woman smiled. Slowly she pulled out the dilator and with it a splash of pleasure drops and lube. At this sight, both groaned in sync.

"I want you to ask me like the slut you are," Eva said as if this was a perfectly reasonable request. Normally, she did not feel comfortable using such words, but the situation required it, and she knew her friend liked it.

Josh's teeth clenched, his cock throbbing and he whimpered.

"Fuck, fuck, please," he said, his toes curled, his hips bracing against his abdominal cuffs, longing for the dilator that was now held so cruelly and motionless over his aching cock. His little slit burned; a sweet little sting. He loved that feeling.

 

Eva laughed softly, distributing lubricant and sperm around her head and into the slit, pushing the dilator down again, teasing.

"I want you to talk to me. The more you talk, the more you get. It's easy."

"Please stuff my slutty cock, fuck me!"

Josh inhaled again. He could barely pull himself together to get a reasonable sentence together. His fingers dug into the faux leather again, seeking support. It was cruel. If Eve had given him the words, he could have thoughtlessly repeated them. But to ask him to think in this situation when he was barely able even to think straight was just evil.

"I need it ... so badly ..." he gasped. Another bit, his legs were shaking. An overwhelming amount of fireworks after another struck him. All he wanted was to relieve himself. But he was at the mercy of her desire.

"Fuck, yeah, oh fuck deeper, rape my cock!" All he could think of was getting more and saying everything he could to get more.

Eva smiled and let the thin metal rod slide lower. It also gnawed at their control, because it was an incredibly hot, erotic and highly explosive scenario.

 

Josh felt something damp against his cheek. Was he sweating?

A little ashamed, he realized that it was a tear, based on emotions that had overwhelmed him.

"Beautiful," the redhead breathed, took his hand and kissed it, with which he had wiped it away.

"I'll ..." Josh warned, but Eva shook her head and calmly told him he was not going to do that. With a skillful grip, she pulled on his testicles and broke off his orgasm.

His body took over when Eva let go. Every breath, every movement made the dilator move deeper and almost slip out again.

Groaning, the young man pressed his head in the headrest. Not that he had not enjoyed the sight, but he could not keep his eyes open, which in recent moments had fluttered like butterfly wings.

"How are you holding up?"

How did he feel? His guts boiled like lava, and he felt he would burst in the next few moments.

"Oh god, please. Shit, make me come!"

By now she had teased him so long that it almost sounded like a sob. Eva showed mercy.

"Good boy." She loosened the harness on his deep red testicles and held them firmly in her hand so he would not jizz immediately, as she slowly pulled out the dilator too.

 

"Please," he murmured, following with his eyes as she laid the thin metal rod on the table. But Eve had decided against it, for the simple reason that she did not know how that would have worked out when he was forced to squeeze his sperm all around. Josh was not her guinea pig. That was her husband; she could test that with him.

It happened so fast that Josh could not help himself and could not have stopped even if he had tried.

Eva released his balls and slipped two wet fingers into his back door. In no time ecstatic thrusts rushed through his body and Eve could barely release the strap before his back arched.

As she got faster, the hits on his prostate more direct and Josh knew that he could not or would not stop it, he reached out his hand and sought hers, which was on his thigh. It did not even last a minute. His testicles pulled up, and he came hard, his head bouncing back, his cock throbbing and his toes curling as he screamed. With each rubbing of this spot, a fire burned up his spine.

It prickled and burned a bit as sperm spun out, bringing Josh's orgasm to new heights as he writhed and came and came until he thought he was going to faint. Whether it was the best orgasm he ever had, he could not say, nor did he want to think about it; but certainly among the top 3.

He was dizzy, but it was an indescribably erotic feeling. He felt it throb in every cell of his body and felt like he was far away, but at the same time, everything was so clear. As if in slow motion, he saw her smile and her gentle kisses, the way she played with his hair and crooned.

Josh did not have the strength to move, everything in him felt so heavy, exhausted; like after a long, sweaty, great fuck.

The young man licked his lips, and with the dryness in his mouth, he swallowed several times. Still trembling from his rush of heights, he tried to come back into the here and now with deep breaths and closed eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"You are all so sexy," Eva smiled, looking at each other.

"You think we are sexy? Will, not that make your husband jealous? "Max chuckled and patted Gabriel in a friendly way on the shoulder.

"Do you know what I really think is incredibly sexy?" Eva replied with a smile. "A sense of humor with a little sarcasm. The desire for adventure. A common sense. Keenness. Openness. Trust. Humanity. Appetite for life."

"You are too damn sexy. A tough woman. Courageous. Empathetic. Somebody to be fond of." Everyone agreed when Calvin pressed a tender kiss on her cheek. "And I mean your body, too," he added with a grin.

"Baby?!"

Grumbling, Eva turned to her stomach as she heard the soft singing voice of her husband. If she did not answer, he might go back and let her sleep ... Her eyes were still closed, but with his louder hum, she could tell he had come up from downstairs and was only a few steps away from her.

Gabriel paused at the door for a moment, holding the tray with a small breakfast and simply looking at his love. The scent of coffee rose in her nostrils, and Eva opened an eye with a smile.

Her husband put the tray on the bedside table, sat down on the bed, whispered in her ear how much he loved her and placed many tiny kisses on her neck and face.

When their eyes met, he giggled and explained that he had heard clear noises from the playroom and wanted to give the three men privacy.

In no time he had taken off the bathrobe and cuddled back into bed. Lovingly he hugged his wife from behind, pressed his nose to her sensitive neck and the warm breath made shivers run down her back.

So Eva loved to start her day and turned around. Of course, she was also curious, wanted to know what the others were doing, but a look into those whiskey-colored eyes and Eva forgot everything around. That burning passion and love that both had for each other; Eva knew she would never get bored or tired. Even the most boring days with him were better than the best days with others.

 

Gabriel was no different and most of all he would have told his wife every second how much he desired and needed her.

After the small speech he had made to her ear, Eva found it difficult to separate her lips from his own.

 

"Spoon, my lady?" Gabe teasingly asked, handing Eva a spoon.

"Thank you, sir," she replied with a grin and took it out of his hand after they both sat up in bed.

With one hand he held the bowl of yogurt, mixed with chopped strawberries and bananas the way Eva liked it and between chuckles and fooling around, they fed each other. At some point, Eva turned her head to look at the clock and the next moment she had spread the white mass from the corner of her mouth to the middle of his cheek on her face. Gabriel chuckled but was glad that he had not messed anything into bed.

Without hesitating, Gabe tilted his head, and with a laugh, he pressed her a kiss on the cheek, stuck out his tongue and licked the last of the rest like a dog from her face, which finally ended in a tender kiss.

In no time the butterflies exploded in her stomach, and the arm around Eva began to tickle her side gently. Not enough to make her laugh, but enough that it tingled. With a smile, Eva took the bowl, set it aside, threw Gabriel on his back, knelt over him, held his hands over his head and whispered in her husband's ear.

"I think I have an appetite for something else now."

"Oh yeah?" He growled, deftly twisting, putting his arms around her hips, and was over her in the next second. He tenderly stroked the red hair behind her ears before kissing her again. Kissing Eve was like drinking water when you were thirsty or eating when you were starving.

He loved her so much. Every day she enchanted him anew.

 

Meanwhile downstairs ...

When Max woke up fifteen minutes ago and blinked a few times, he smiled. Cavin's right leg, as well as arm,  covered the smaller body, and somehow he had the feeling that his taller friend had drooled on his shoulder.

Without moving, he squinted to the other side, where Josh lay a bit away on his side, holding himself tightly in his arms. But as he turned his gaze back to Calvin, he had to admit that the crumpled face of the curly-haired man, with the half-open lips, looked pretty sweet.

"Say, are you watching me sleep? Leave that, that's pretty creepy!"

"You keep me trapped like a spider monkey," the smaller man chuckled.

Thereupon the grip only increased, and the hum became a giggle without his opening his eyes.

The young man liked to cuddle, and with whom, that was not so important; The important thing was closeness, warm breath, lips, and tender loving care.

The pressure in Max's crotch rose in a flash as the taller of the two shoved a leg between his thighs and a hand nimbly into his underpants, after that Max swung himself onto his stomach.

Now, Calvin was finally awake and admitted, a bit surprised by the quick reaction in the early morning.

As the bed moved, Josh opened his eyes and turned to them, resting his head on his hand. The two were only an arm's length away, but instead of joining in, the tall blond man decided just to watch.

The bump that shows up in Max's panties rubbed provocatively on the belly of the curly-haired man while his big hands had his butt firmly under control. Josh watched the action for a few moments before he let his gaze wander and saw a video camera.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he stood up to build it up.

A glance, a shake of the head and the two continued where they left off.

 

When he was sure that everything was fine, he stalked like a tiger and bit Max softly in the shoulder

Immediately, Max sat astride Calvin's stomach and blocked the view of the curly-haired. Instead, the smaller man wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and kissed him so hard that the tall young blonde barely knew what was happening to him.

All he could do was feel and enjoy; that demanding tongue in his mouth, those hands tenderly playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

Not only did it boil inside him, and in no time the three agile bodies were entangled, and six hands, lips, and teeth tried to grasp as much of the other's skin as possible. Almost horrified, Josh watched as Max turned away to turn back to Calvin. Desperately, he bit down on the tip of his tongue and hoped so much that Max would continue to take care of him because his hands were so slender and beautiful and looked so gorgeous when they lay around his cock.

Instead, this damned bastard ignored him and turned to face the other and instead on Josh's pulsating erection he put his hands on Calvin's cheeks. With his mouth slightly open, Josh watched as they kissed each other affectionately, obviously laying out a real show for him. Their tongues played so shamelessly together that it made Josh's blood boil.

 

It was Calvin who broke away from Max and let his hands slide down the smaller man's slender back to grab his bottom and let his underpants glide up and down slowly and playfully.

"We've prepared something for you Josh ... would you like to see it?"

The addressee was unable to answer; too much did the picture take him in as Calvin kneaded and played with the fleshy, hairy cheeks ... all he could do was to nod.

With a knowing grin, the two men glanced at each other before Max got up on all fours so that his face was turned away from Josh and Calvin, who was kneeling beside him, gently pulled his cheeks apart and revealed to Josh what was going on there in between.

A loud growl broke from his lips, and when the smaller man shook his ass provocatively, it was almost done to him.

"Fuck him!"

Damn, yes. He wanted nothing more than to sink in this little ass and fuck Max until both could not spell their own names properly.

But that was not the way these pornstars handled it. Much foreplay, a lot of passion and tenderness were a must. Besides, the video was for Gabriel and Eva, and that's why the three of them put a lot of effort into it.

Completely matched and interrupted again and again by small, shameless words, the two licked alternately on the sides of Josh's hard cock, up and down until the deep blowjob made him whimper.

Again and again and the feelings that were triggered with it in Josh, were so indescribably pleasurable and forbidden at the same time that he had to hold on, not to cum; across Max's face, watching when Calvin licked it from the rosy cheeks of the smaller man. This image in his head almost drove him crazy.

 

After that, it was Max who got the full attention of the two.

With lightning speed, Josh had pushed him into the mattress with his own weight, so that his nose was buried in Max's crook of the neck, rubbing their erections together for a brief moment, wetting their bellies.

The atmosphere was incredibly charged, and surely it would have been extra sweet torture if Josh had kept himself and his friend still further. But the tall blonde could not and did not want to wait any longer.

One last time he sucked in Max's smell; both Max and Calvin smelled delightful, and Josh could even feel the aroma of his shampoo in his hair as he gripped the other's knees and pushed them so far toward his head that he almost folded Max halfway below him. The smaller man's big eyes widened in surprise, but he let it happen, wrapping his own hands around his calves.

 

As he repeatedly dived into his smaller friend, clutching his hands into Max's slender hips, he suddenly realized that Calvin was behaving remarkably quietly. As he looked around, he saw him on the lower end of the bed. Josh could not exactly see what he was doing, with Max's arms around his neck panting and pulling his head down, but Josh caught a quick glimpse of Calvin's naked body, turned to his side, and stroking himself.

"Fuck ... feels so good ..." Max whispered in his ear and Josh was so trapped and almost irritated when the mattress lowered slightly beside them, and he felt two more hands resting on his shoulders and silently signaling that he should pause.

 

With an indignant growl, he stopped his thrusts, and as if Max had been waiting for this command, he pulled away and wriggled out from under him.

 

The smaller of the three allowed himself a brief breather and left the field to Calvin, who lay down on his stomach and spread his cheeks with his hands.

And who would be Josh to resist that? Without hesitating, he threw himself on him, kissing from his shoulder blades over the spine downwards until he finally had this gorgeous ass in front of him, which he cared extensively. With bites and kisses, he groped his way forward, while the curly-haired lounged beneath him. With a grin, Josh spread his ass cheeks and began to lick and brought Cavin to groan within a few moments.

With a comforting deep growl, he dug his fingers into Calvin's hips and pushed so hard that he even pushed him a little over the mattress. The clapping noise of their sweaty skin, as well as the moaning and panting by each thrust, released so much adrenaline in him that Josh gave him such a firm slap on the butt that Calvin wore a red handprint of it.

"Fuck ...!"

 

Max rested beside Calvin's wild hair, watching the action in silence as he stroked his head.

Carefully, he let his fingertips glide over his friend's spine. Calvin was ticklish and tensed instantly, which made Josh feel so trapped that he could not help but pull away. Otherwise, it all would have been over.

"Damned bastards," he grumbled with a gasp of agony, and for a moment simply sat in his kneeling position to calm his heartbeat and his breathing. He saw Calvin and Max grinning at each other and then turning to face him at the same time.

"Do you want to relax?" Max asked him in a sarcastic tone.

He was about to answer, but Calvin was faster, his hands on his chest, gesturing to lean against the head of the bed.

Max nimbly climbed into his lap, showering him with small kisses as he reached back and slowly introduced Josh's erection to move on him again. Slowly, sometimes faster. Again and again, the two alternated and Josh was again irritated but at the same time pleased when he suddenly felt Calvin's weight on his knees and saw how the taller nestled from behind to Max and wrapped his arms around him.

With one hand he stroked the muscular belly, and with the other hand, he grasped his cock. The smaller one responded instantly, thrusting into Calvin's hand with each roll of his hips, and the combination of the two made him completely uninhibited.

"Bend over," Calvin whispered into his ear and Max did as he was told, feeling tender fingers caressing his neck and sinking into the green eyes below him.

He was damn big, but as Calvin gently tried to break into him, Max held his breath and squinted.

Josh stroked his hair, whispering reassuring words to him, decorated his face with gossamer kisses.

 

That was a lot that the smaller of the three had to endure, and to be honest; it hurt in the beginning too. In short, it was his first threesome with the two 'monster cocks', but his friends were patient, sensitive, even though he knew it would not be easy for them.

The two younger men fell into silent communication and fucked him gently but determined to continue towards a crazy orgasm.

Calvin's arm wrapped itself around his upper body, pulled him to his chest and, happily groaning, Max put his heavy head back, let himself drift. He did not have to do anything, leaving the two alphas in the lead.

Fireworks exploded in each of his cells, and he could barely whimper that he came as he spilled onto Josh.

Completely exhausted, he loosened the grip on Calvin's wrist and collapsed on Josh. After a few moments, he willingly slipped off of him and kissed both, before he lay motionless.

 

And before Josh knew it, Calvin had taken place on his lap where Max had been before and hungrily thrown himself on Josh's lips to give him a long, wild kiss. But the blond man's hands were already reaching for Calvin's ass and kneading it impatiently as he rubbed his cock hard up and down between the soft cheeks.

"Stop teasing ... fuck me ..."

With a deep voice Calvin whispered in his ear, and after endless, sweet torture, Josh finally penetrated. His legs trembled, just like his eyes, and so he closed them; not to mention his heart, and he let himself be driven by Calvin and his incredible tightness towards his orgasm. It felt so fantastically good, the skin-to-skin contact, the arousing moan, and the heat.

Totally worn out, bathed in sweat and sperm, the three of them lay giggling next to each other on the latex-covered mattress after good three-quarters of an hour.

"Damn ... who's going to turn off that fucking camera?" Max laughed, unable to move.

"Can you do it after you take me to the bath," Josh replied, his eyes closed, his face aching from the constant grin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Honey?"

"Upstairs," Eva screamed when she heard her husband calling.

Moments later, Gabriel stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a big grin in the doorway of the bedroom. His wife was sitting on the bed staring into the open closet. The event started in two hours, and she had no idea what to wear. Jeans and sweaters were hardly appropriate. But to show herself as provocative in public as she sometimes dressed in their own four walls, she lacked the courage. Seeking help, she threw her husband a look.

Straightway, Gabe went to the wardrobe, examined the selection of clothes and in no time he had thrown beside Eva all the clothes on the bed, which he liked.

 

The ride by the cab took less than half an hour and the building in which the event took place, seemed, at least from the outside, rather inconspicuous.

But the colorful figures scurrying into this building left no doubt about being right. Eva found it exciting. Although she had been living with her husband in America for a few years, it was always somehow new, unlike her small homeland, where this topic was still rather hushed up.

The rainbow-colored sign at the entrance said: 'Days of Awareness - LGBT - I want to live the life I choose.'

It was the second day of this convention, but since both Eve and her husband could not really do anything with lesbian games that had taken place the previous day, they decided to attend the event just for that one day.

The young woman was so excited and would have liked two more pairs of eyes to be able to observe everything at the same time.

Gabriel pushed aside the big, colorful curtain, let his wife in and from one second to the other they were in a totally different world. It was colorful; it was shrill, it was loud.

 

From the entrance, you could go to three different halls. Left and right were the 'normal' halls and straight ahead was the 'fetish' area. I suppose it was clear where the two of them went first.

In all three halls, there were different stages; a quasi consisted of a bed where the various shows took place and a few steps away there was a rodeo, the 'bull' consisting of a huge penis.

Even though everything was geared towards gay men and transsexuals that day, there were also some women who were stripping, chatting, or satisfying themselves or each other with dildos.

 

"I think we're dressed a bit too smart," Gabriel chuckled nervously. Not that he felt unwell, on the contrary, he was open-minded towards everything; but when a young, naked man with only a short miniskirt, which also could have been a belt, and dressed in a black thong, smacked his bottom with a wink. Confused, Gabe looked with wide eyes first at him and then at his wife.

"That will not happen to you the last time today," she laughed, and with a kiss, on his lips, she made it clear that she had not bothered and added in a more serious tone as she twisted one of his strands of hair between her fingers. "As long as you come home with me again."

 

The next stop was at the bar. Not just to consume one of the delicious cocktails, but rather to admire the handsome waiters in the damn tight outfits.

"You look a little colorless," Gabriel suddenly heard a voice behind him, and when he turned around, he had promptly a colorful garland of paper flowers around his neck; as well as his wife, who did not say a word, just stared.

"Oh my God ..."

 

She had expected everything, but when she saw that drag queen, she did what she always wanted to do since she first saw him on television many years ago. Back when he was still Tom and did not call himself 'Conchita Wurst' and no one thought it was her who would win the Eurovision Song Contest for Austria.

"What I wanted to say for a long time. You have a damn horny voice," she said in German.

"You are from Europe?!" Concita also asked in German, and Eva answered with a smile, that they came from the same country.

The two women hugged each other stormily, although Concita in high heels was almost a head taller than Eva. Awesome. It has long been a dream of the redhead to meet Concita and then it was on such an event.

"You are beautiful!" Eva laughed and stroked the partially painted, partly real beard that adorned her face. The fawn eyes sparkled, and with a wink, the black-haired woman ran through her long hair.

Suddenly a throat clearing from Gabriel, who explained that it was a bit rude since he did not understand a word and his wife apparently also flirted shamelessly next to her husband. He emphasized the latter very strongly.

"I'm sorry," Eva smirked, calming him with a loving kiss and introducing them to each other. A few minutes later, of course, Concita had to go to other people and said goodbye.

Then she explained to him who 'Conchita Wurst was, although Gabriel was more of the opinion that his wife was gushing.

"Admirable, what she had to endure, but that only made her stronger," she finished her detailed report before the two went out and continued to look around.

 

If only a few, but there were also women, who got pleasurable suggestions between bargain tables with sex toys and nudie shows. Whether a cell phone camera or professional equipment; the man recorded everything. When skin flashed, the cameras flashed as well.

 

And then it finally started. The lights went off; the music started to play. The stage was shrouded in smoke and violet light. The applause started minutes before one of the guys even entered the stage. As Eva looked around, she estimated about a hundred people attending the show. Mostly men from 40 upwards. Not all wore shrill costumes; some of them even looked very respectable, with suits or just jeans and sweaters.

Smoking was banned, as was sex - yet this did not stop some from touching each other.

Gabriel and his wife were not at the front, but so that they had everything well in view.

Two gold-plated metal ladders were set up on the stage, and when the first four boys entered them in white underpants, no time was wasted on fueling the crowd.

It was not just the bodies that fascinated Eva; it was the power, flexibility, and erotic chemistry. One had the feeling that the men took a different position with every beat. Once they were on the ladder, the next moment, they were on the ground; constantly in motion. Eva wondered if sexual tension could even materialize under these circumstances because all of that had something of a meat inspection.

Again and again, they presented themselves to the crowd, which was also allowed to stroke the hard cocks for a short time.

The ladders disappeared, instead a shower was set up; meanwhile, the next grouping took place on the second stage. Six of the 'Cockyboys' danced their hearts out. Everything was so synchronous and loving. Would not that terrible music has been.

A mix of techno and ... Fuck knows. Eva did not like that much. Also this light show like in a disco. It was loud; it was stuffy. If the guys had not done such a hell of a hot performance, Eva would probably have left.

Gabriel, too, could not do anything with this kind of music, but he just faded it out. Watching these young men caused his blood pressure to rise. And it was not just about this sensual, playful, hot sex. Sometimes Gabe felt as if gravity did not exist at all.

 

"Who?!"

He asked this question several times. Unlike his wife, who remembered names well and was able to assign every face instantly, he was glad he managed to separate his colleagues. That was something he greatly admired and admittedly he was a little jealous of it.

But when Eva kept the boys apart by their tattoos or other things, Gabriel quickly knew what speech was about.

Each of these eight young men was beautiful, in a very special way. Gabriel really enjoyed being here, and he whispered that in the ear of his wife, who just nodded and kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

After the hot, acrobatic shower scene everyone came back to the stage and stripped, dressed as Santa Claus. After loud applause, which also lasted after the stage was empty, the two decided to make their way home.

Some of the pornstars were busy writing autographs or taking pictures; others were drinking and talking to fans.

"Gabriel! Come here, you two."

The dark blond man turned to where he had heard the voice and spotted Calvin waving at him. He took Eva by the hand and squeezed through the crowd.

"Do you want to go away without saying hello?!"

After a short tour and after he had introduced the two of his colleagues, and of course not concealed, what great days he had experienced, the curly hair went next door and pressed Gabe with a wink than a can in hand.

"Pure for men," Gabriel read and then grinned. "Thanks, that will save us a lot in the future."

"We stay in touch," Josh intervened and hugged both before the couple finally set off.


End file.
